Pledge Week
by ThreeHotPotatoes
Summary: Tension mounts under the roof of I Felta Thigh when a straight-laced premed is paired up for a week of hazing with a semi-closeted prankster. 2 pledges, 7 days, and 4 potatoes...Pledge Week will never be the same. Edward/Emmett SLASH (boys)!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 1**

**-GΓΣΣk-  
**

**Emmett POV**

"You can do this," I mumbled to myself as I walked up the front steps of I Felta Thigh.

I wanted to piss my pants, and the burrito and Mountain Dew I'd scarfed down an hour ago threatened to make an appearance. I swallowed and stared at the bright red door. These guys were going to eat me alive, but I promised Mama I'd give this a try.

"Fuck it," I huffed and knocked.

The door opened and my jaw hit the floor.

Holy fuck what did I get myself into?!

* * *

**A/N *Waves wildly* Hi everyone! Sweet potato here and I'm so excited to be the +1 to this little party! I have no idea if I can keep up with these three Hot Potatoes, but I'm going to do my best! Who's ready for some Rush Week hijinx? It's liable to be a wild and crazy ride so strap in (notice I did NOT say strap on!) hang on, and lets get this party started!  
**

**Who am I? I'll tell you next time! **

**Take it away Hot Tot ...**

**xoxo**

**SP **


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 2**

**-GΓΣΣk-  
**

**Emmett POV**

One of IFT's brothers, Jasper, was standing in front of me, his long, curly hair falling into his eyes and I had to suppress the urge to tuck it behind his ear. _Damn OCD_ _tendencies_.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what was so shocking. Just behind Jasper another brother, Garrett, was steadily wrapping Saran Wrap around what I assumed to be two new—almost naked—pledges.

"Hey, Emmett. Come on in; meet your pledgemate, Edward, before you guys get wrapped up," Jasper laughed, slapping my back.

_Fuck_.

Suppressing the urge to cut and run, I took my first glimpse at Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! What a way to start it off, Sweet! I couldn't figure out what was so shocking and then I realized... DUH! Nekkid boys! Well... Almost. Sooo... what does Emmett think of Edward, IdH? And exactly what articles of clothing are these boys left wearing?**

**SO glad to be back again! Any guesses on who our new potato is?**

**xx ~ HT**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 3**

**-GΓΣΣk-  
**

**Emmett POV**

I stumbled forward, inching my glasses up onto my nose, and looked anywhere but at the plethora of naked men standing around the frat's main living area.

"Getcha clothes off, man," Jasper growled playfully in my ear as he tugged at the hem of my button-down. My eyes widened as I was quickly stripped down. It was obvious they had done it before. I resisted the urge to cover myself, but just barely.

"Damn, we got ourselves a show-er over here!" Garrett yelled, loud enough to alert the neighbors. I flushed red when everyone turned and looked at my crotch.

* * *

**A/N: Damn...how to follow Saran wrap nakkidness? With penis comments, of course!  
**

**A show-er vs a grow-er...yeah...I'm a classy bitch.**

**So glad you guys are with us again! And super excited to have Miss Sweet along for the ride. Hopefully she can class this shit up a bit :-)**

**Take it, I da Ho!  
**

******MWAH!** MR  



	4. Chapter 4

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 4**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Day-umm! This guy's a grower, too!" Garrett added.

I bent forward, using sock removal as an excuse to hide until I could will away my stiffie ...damn hot chilies!

"Socks stay on, man," Jasper chuckled, pressing a warm hand onto my bowed back. "Better keep your glasses, too, so you can see what you'll be ..._up against_."

My gut twisted as I stood up to my full height, and just as I pondered how I'd live through the next ten minutes—let alone all of pledge week—the most intense pair of dazzling green eyes found mine.

"Hey. I'm Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor sweet Emmett. It's true that chilies do cause erections, but something tells me there might be something else at play here! ;)**

**Time for Sweet to enter *snickers* and sign in, please!**

**xxx ~I Da Ho**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 5  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Annnnnd cue the stiffie again.

Oh good God.

I wanted to die.

Or have the floor open up and swallow me whole.

_Look away from the green eyes. Look away from the pretty green eyes._

Following my own orders, I looked down and saw his socks. I giggled. Fucking giggled. Rainbow-striped socks.

Jesus.

_What in the hell had I gotten myself into?_

"Hey man, good to meet ya. Emmett, right?" Edward asked with a lopsided grin. "Can you believe this shit?"

I looked around, half naked guys wrapped in saran wrap were everywhere.

"No. I really can't."

* * *

**A/N: Who thinks Emmett's in way over his head? And who thinks Edward will be more than happy to show him the ropes? Wonder what body parts are gonna be touching under all that saran wrap?**

**I think we'll still play guess the Sweet Potato one more round!  
**

**You ready HT? You're up! (just like poor Emmett!)**

**xoxo  
**

**SP**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 6  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward clapped his hand on my back and gave me a sympathetic look. "Is this your first time coming out?"

First time? Of course it was my first time pledging. We were all freshman...wasn't everyone new at this?

"Um...yeah?" I answered and mentally chastised myself for sounding so confused.

"That's cool, man. It'll get easier," he said with a soft smile. "So, how do you want to do this? I don't know what they have planned, but I'm thinking I'm gonna want my ass to that Saran Wrap...it'll hurt like a bitch if I get a hard-on against that shit."

* * *

**A/N: what's gonna be, MR? Sword to sword or sword to cheek? *fans self*. LOVING your reviews! You guys are the best! I'm trying to hit everyone at least once a day!**

**oh, and FFN is acting up so make sure you read chapter 5 first! Hopefulou people will start getting alerts again soon!**

**xx ~ HT**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 7  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Get to snuggling, bitches!" Garrett yelled as he held the box of plastic wrap aloft. My palms were sweating as I stumbled forward…falling right into Edward's waiting arms.

"Shit, sorry," I grunted, desperately trying to will away my still solid stiffy. Attempting to distract myself, I looked down into Edward's eyes as Garrett started moving around us in circles, wrapping the thin plastic wrap around our hips.

"Your glasses are fogging up a bit," Edward mumbled as he reached up and slipped the thick black frames off my face. He used his abnormally long fingers to wipe away the condensation.

* * *

**A/N: Of course I'm gonna have them battle it out. Wouldn't want anyone to flail as their 'rections gets smashed against that uncomfortable plastic!  
**

**I didn't get an alert for this bastard. Which sucks. Wondering if its a ff error or just the world plotting against me :-)**

**What's gonna happen now, Da ho?**

**Mwah! MR**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter ****8**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Thanks," I mumbled, doggedly refusing to breathe as Edward tucked the curved plastic ends of the glasses behind my ears. As he concentrated on aligning my frames, Edward's jaw dropped open just enough to reveal a flash of pink tongue.

I whimpered, then blushed madly when he responded with a full-on grin.

"Aren't you two getting along famously?" Garrett cackled, giving the plastic a devious tug and thrusting Edward's body forward. As our bare chests and hips collided, there was no mistaking the heated friction of our thick erections as they filled and fought for the limited space between us.

* * *

**A/N: "GET TO SNUGGLING, BITCHES!" Oh, MR, nobody does it quite like you! MWAH! So...I guess we're gonna be here a while. Two-thousand-word sneeze, anyone? *grins***

** I know you are all clamoring to see who this Sweet Potato is...will she or won't she...or do you already know?**

**XXX ~IDH**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter ****9**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Okay bitches, listen up," Garrett shouted, once he'd finished wrapping us like a fucking burrito baby.

I tried not to move, not even breathe, because I knew if I did, there would be swords crossing, and all I could think of was that part in _Ghostbusters_ and Dan Akroyd screaming not to cross the streams. From what I remember that didn't turn out so well.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Garrett said while another fraternity brother, Jake, was busy sprinkling cornstarch across the hardwood floor.

Edward shifted. I gasped. "Oh, sorry," he smirked.

He didn't look sorry at all.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have any idea how to get these boys unwrapped, so y'all's guess is as good as mine as to what my crazy potatoes will come up with.  
**

**Have fun Tot, and yes, I did give you Jake! Hahaha ...**

**xoxo**

**SP**

**Or les16, or Les, or E, or Erin, or Lester or about hundred other names I've somehow managed to pick up! Did you guess it was me?! So excited to be along for the ride! **


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 10****  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You've got fifteen minutes to escape from the Saran Wrap and clean up the cornstarch in your designated area. Everyone who finishes in the time allotted is exempt from the next task, and the team who finishes first gets to choose the next activity. Oh, one more thing," Garrett said.

On cue, Jake stepped forward with two gallons of vegetable oil, an evil grin plastered on his face.

I looked at Edward in terror as he gave me his easy grin. "Maybe we shoulda had you facing out; you could poke a hole through the damn plastic with that thing."

* * *

**A/N: So... one of the best parts of not having a plot is stealing readers ideas. You can thank Pates for the oil. I rewrote half the chapter to fit it in. *giggles***

**Now... Whatever could Edward be talking about, MR? are they gonna win or not even finish? I'm actually a little scared given your previous tendencies!**

**Love your reviews, peeps!**

**xx ~ HT**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 11****  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"This is no time for jokes!" I huffed, glancing around at the rest of the pledges as they pushed and strained at the plastic wrap. Ideas bounced around in my brain like balls in a lotto machine until they finally settled on a winner. "My glasses!"

"They are very nice. But now is not the time to fish for compliments," he cooed. I rolled my eyes and leaned my face closer to him.

"Use your teeth to take them off and drop them between us. My left hand is free. I can use the ear piece to poke a hole."

* * *

**A/N: Better the glasses then risk damage to the wonderpeen! I was gonna have them have to roll from one side of the room to the other...but I like Tot's idea much better. This is super harder with our wonderful Sweet Tater with us. I can pretty much anticipate what Da Ho or Tot will do...but Sweetie...she's a loose cannon! I LOVE IT!  
**

**Hey da Ho...feel free to have Edward fog up those glasses again :-)**

**MR**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter ****12**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Ignoring his warm breath—and was that a swipe of his tongue?—at my temple, I followed my brain to the next problem. After acing all four AP science courses in high school, the chemistry was a cinch.

"Grab the oil!"

Edward swiped both containers, perfectly content taking direction. "Now what?"

"Start slathering!"

I tipped the canister over my chest and slicked the oil all over my body. Edward grinned, then followed suit. "You got a plan, Albert, or are we just greasing up for the fun of it?"

"Ever make Ooblek?"

His smile broadened. "Damn, did I get lucky!"

* * *

**A/N: PREDICTABLE, AM I? I usually leave the nicknames to my campadres, but since Emstein and Glasses were already taken...**

**Now, do they need help getting each other's backs? Leave no buttcheek ungreased-that's my motto! Stop, drop, and ROLL, guys!**

**I kinda hope they don't make it in time so they'll have to do the next stunt. What do you think, Sweet?**

**xx ~IDH**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter ****13**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Well, yeah." I huffed. "It is lucky I know how to make Ooblek." I continued to slather more oil across my chest.

"Damn," Edward muttered, licking his lips.

And I might be wrong, but it sure sounded like he was breathing funny.

I opened my mouth to ask him if he was okay, when Jake hollered, "Five minutes! You bitches better stop, drop, and roll because time's awastin'."

"Fuck, Albert, come on!" Edward shrieked.

He wrapped those abnormally long fingers around my wrist, and pulled me to the floor.

"Let's get messy," he grinned wickedly when all of a sudden ...

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I did just leave it there. Do I feel bad? Not even a little bit. Will they or won't they make it before time's up? **

**What do you think Tot?  
**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter ****14**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

...the piercing shrill of the smoke detector started blaring above us.

Fuck.

I tried to stand so I could grab my clothes and file outside in an orderly fashion, but the oil was so slippery I couldn't find my footing and slammed down on top of Edward. None of the other pledges had even gotten out of the plastic, and were now being cut free and heading outside while Edward laughed and I continued to slip and slide against him.

"Out, guys! Now!"

"We're trying!" I yelled from my knees as Edward finally stood in front of me, still laughing.

* * *

**A/N: *pouts* Predictable, MR? *sticks eye out at you*. Hehe. Get it? Potato eye? **

**yeah... so Emmett's on his knees in front of Edward... If only it were the other way around, he just might go in for a taste;)**

**what's next, MR? Will they have time to get clothes before going outside? Is there really a fire or did someone burn the popcorn?**

**xx ~ HT**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter ****15**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You _wish_ you got paired with McCarty," Edward teased as he tossed a wadded up napkin at the other pledges sitting across from us. After we finally managed to get up off the slippery floor, Edward smartly snagged our clothes as we made our way through the smoke-filled frat house. Apparently one of the members of I Felta Thigh couldn't even manage to boil water without starting a fire.

I hid my flaming cheeks behind my mug of fucking awful coffee and looked around the shitty diner we had holed up in as we waited for the smoke to clear.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Tot...didn't the oldest spud burn the popcorn at your house yesterday? Predictable? Hell yes you are! But I love know what's in your head.  
**

******Did I time jump? Hell yes I did! **

**So who will we run into at this high quality establishment? Tell us, da Ho!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter****16**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Thank God for the handheld shower nozzle, huh?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah..."

Edward leaned in, his lips so close I could feel the tickle of hot breath inside my ear. "I have cornstarch in places I'll never reach."

I squirmed as every gritty grain between my buttcheeks made itself known, and I pictured the two of us hosing each other down. I followed his eyes to my head and held my breath as his fingers burrowed deep into my hair.

"You were right," Edward grinned, plopping a handful of Ooblek next to my pie. "Let's see now, what should we make?"

* * *

**A/N: Not taking the bait, MR! No donuts, no unwelcome diner diners, and it's PUMPKIN pie! (Good thing buttcheeks is one word!) I really wanted that Ooblek. Okay, Sweets, all yours!**

**xxx ~IDH**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 17  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Someone slapped me on the back, and I stumbled forward, causing my glasses to slip down my nose. Turning, I pushed them back up. "How's it going, McCarty?" Jasper asked.

He slid his hand back and forth across my shoulders and leaned in close-I _know_ that was a tongue this time-whispering, "Edward is treating you right, isn't he?" His warm breath fanned over my ear and I shivered.

This was the most touchy, feely group of guys I've ever met.

My cheeks burned and I licked my lips when I thought about Edward. For some reason Jasper growled.

* * *

**A/N: Does everyone want poor clueless Emmett? Is he ever gonna get a clue? Y'all's guess is as good as mine at this point!  
**

**Your reviews are awesome and make us laugh, thank you!**

**Take it, Tot!  
**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 18  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My eyes met Jasper's, and I swallowed nervously. "Careful, studies have shown that people who growl too often can develop jaw-joint dysfunction, more commonly known as TMJ. Wouldn't want you to be unable to open your mouth really wide," I said, before winking so he'd know I wasn't chastising him.

Jasper's hand gripped my shoulder, and his eyes turned black as he looked at me.

"S'that so?" he asked, glancing down at my feet.

_Fuck_! Now I've really pissed him off! I was ready to apologize when Edward appeared out of nowhere on my other side. "Lay off, Jasper. He…"

* * *

**A/N: There's not enough innuendo in the world to follow Sweet's epic chapter... but I tried! **

**Glancing down at your feet, Em? I don't THINK so!**

**Love your reviews! Seriously, you guys are the BEST!**

**Take it Mama R!**

**xx ~ HT**


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 19  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"…had a rough afternoon." I took Edward's lead and sort of leaned against him, surprised when he was able to support my much larger frame with ease. Jasper snorted and waved us off with a smile.

"You two have the next prank off, but there are a shitload more to come!" he called as I let Edward lead us out of the diner. I expected him to shrug me off as soon as we were clear of the window, but he didn't move his arm from around my waist. So I didn't bother to take mine off his shoulder, either.

* * *

**A/N: DAMN Tot! First Sweet...then you with the epicness. I just figured I'd move them along since I had to drag my ass out of bed to write this chapter and there is no epicness left in ma body.  
**

**Be epic, da Ho!  
**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter****20**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Shower?" Edward asked, gripping my side.

"Definitely."

Edward hopped forward, dragging me along. "Let's do it while we have a little privacy."

We sprinted up the stairs, skidded into the bathroom, and tore off our clothes. I made a mad dash for the last shower head in the line along the tile wall. Not since Camp Matoka had I showered in a communal stall, and I realized a beat too late that it was going to be a problem.

"Allow me," Edward grinned, twisting on the two spigots at the end of the row, spraying us both with ice water.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Edward! How could you? Will that solve Emmett's "problem" for him? (Hope not!) Careful, Em...don't drop the soap!**

**You potatoes are a tough act to follow!**

**xx ~****IDH**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 21  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

As soon as the ice cold water touched my skin, I squealed. Fucking squealed like I do when I see Adam Levine on The Voice. That man is seriously hot.

Those tattoos …

"Hey!" Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You don't shower with your glasses on, do ya?" He pulled them off and set them on shelf.

He leaned in close, tilting his head to the side. I tilted mine in the opposite direction, my heart beating wildly. My eyes focused on his lips and I swallowed. It was hard to breathe.

"Emmett?" Edward whispered ...

* * *

**A/N: Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
**

***tosses the potato to Hot Tot* **

**Your turn! **

**xoxo****  
**

**SP**


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 22  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

...still inching forward until I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and waited in anticipation. Edward's lips finally grazed against mine, creating a chain reaction.

First, my dick twitched, scaring the shit outta me and making me jump back and slam my head against the built-in stone shelf behind me.

The rest was a little fuzzy.

When I woke, Edward was sitting on the shower floor, cradling my head on his lap. "There you are," he whispered, "I was getting worried. Never had that reaction before."

"My dick twitched," I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that didn't take long. Poor Emmett. ****  
**

**What's gonna happen next, MR? **

**xx ~ HT**


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 23  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward smiled as his fingers worked through my hair. I could tell something was about to happen. The warm, humid air seemed thicker as if it, too, knew I was about to step off some unknown precipice. I just hoped there would be a safe landing after the fall.

My hand shook as I reached up and grabbed the back of Edward's neck, pulling him toward me. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes widening, but as my tongue played across my lower lip, he realized my intentions. I'd waited my entire life for my first kiss…and Edward didn't disappoint.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone that knows me...knows I love a virginal Edward...or Emmett as it was in this case.  
**

**Sorry. I like 'em untouched. :-)**

**Aww...first kiss. Now what da Ho?**

**MWAH! **

**MR**


	24. Chapter 24

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter****24**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

The pelting spray was blocked as his face angled over mine. Edward's lips parted, and as he let me draw him closer, he murmured, "My dick hasn't stopped twitching sent I met you."

My pulse raced as his warm, soft lips finally closed over mine. About all I could process was, "MORE!" and my head spun like I'd blown up too many balloons.

His mouth devoured me, moving over me, feasting on my lips. A loud, "Pop!" reverberated against the tiles when he pulled away, and I couldn't help giggling.

Edward's dazzling green eyes drilled into me. "Was that okay?"

* * *

**A/N: _Was_ it okay, Sweet P? **

**(Okay, that might've been predictable, but I wasn't gonna kissblock these two!)**

**xx ~IDH**


	25. Chapter 25

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 25  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"That was my first kiss," I said softly and ducked my head, not wanting to see his look of shock.

"Hey," he murmured, tipping my chin up so that I had to look at him. His eyes were soft and his voice gentle. "I'm glad it was me."

We stared at each other for a few moments, both with grins on our faces. I was about to ask him what we were supposed to do next, but before I could open my mouth, Edward shrieked.

"Mother heifer!" he shouted, dumping me on my ass and onto the cold tiled floor.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What happened? I hope Tot knows, because I don't! **

**xoxo  
**

**SP**


	26. Chapter 26

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 26  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Fuck, that's cold" he shouted, turning the water off. I admired his lean body, the muscles in his back rippling as he grabbed two towels from the rack. My eyes were drawn to his erection as he stalked back to me. The sides of my mouth push my cheeks up when I realized _I_ was the reason for his impressive stiffy.

Offering his hand to help me stand, Edward's lopsided grin reappeared. The butterflies that suddenly appeared in my stomach flipped a switch inside me.

_Shit. Fuck_. _Damn_. I kissed a guy. And I liked it.

Major freak out cued.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry kiddies... can't all be fun and games!**

**Happy Easter tomorrow to those who celebrate. I won't be updating again until Monday!**

**xx ~ HT**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 27  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward must have realized my entire world was shifting, because he pulled me up against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. He was shorter than I was by at least four inches, but he somehow managed to make me feel safe and snug in his embrace.

"It's who you are," he whispered, somehow knowing exactly the right thing to say to make the fear slowly release its death grip on me. I pulled my face from the comforting nook between his neck and shoulder and looked at him.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"How about we get dry…and talk."

* * *

**A/N: Now I apologize for some reality injection. Sorry. It was all that would come to me.  
**

**Enjoy the holiday for those who celebrate! **

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	28. Chapter 28

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter****28**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"So, exactly how does this whole gay thing work?" I asked, finally getting my nerve up after we'd both tucked our junk inside fresh jeans.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "It's not like—"

"Yo, _Edbert_!" Jasper's voice boomed from downstairs.

The two of us hopped to our feet even though nobody else could see. "Yes, Pledgemaster, sir!"

"How about removing your thumbs from each other's assholes and reporting downstairs for KP duty!"

"Yes, Pledgemaster, sir!" we barked in unison.

My cheeks flamed with a sudden rush of mortification. "They know about us?" I whispered.

"Oh, man," Edward chuckled...

* * *

**A/N: What's with the reality, MR? Easter egg dye fumes get to ya? *Hands MR a cool compress***

**Oh, poor Albert. Edward is going to have to explain EVERYTHING to him!**

**What are the boys making for dinner, Sweet P?**

**xx ~IDH**


	29. Chapter 29

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 29  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Now, pledges! We don't have all day!" Garrett hollered.

We raced down the steps and slid across the floor to line up with our fellow pledges.

My heart pounded wildly as we all stood shoulder to shoulder. Edward was beside me, and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. I felt a warm fingertip brush the inside of my wrist.

I glanced at him as the other brothers filed into the room. "Relax, Albert," he murmured, green eyes sparkling. "I'll take good care of you. Trust me."

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen," Jasper clapped.

* * *

**A/N: Me thinks there might be some kitchen shenanigans happening soon?! Or some shenanigans of some type I hope. I have no idea (I do know I LOVE the word shenanigan though!) I can't wait to see what my fellow potatoes come up with next.  
**

**da Ho, that last chapter was insanely brilliant! It sure was hard to follow that! **

**You're up Tot!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**SP**


	30. Chapter 30

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 30  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Edward and Emmett were declared de facto winners since they'd almost finished the challenge. The rest of you shmucks are fixing everyone dinner while we get to know these two better."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, but the relief only lasted a moment when I realized we'd be alone with the pledge masters. I was sure my attraction to Edward was written all over my face, and even though he'd made me feel better earlier, part of me was still freaking out about everything.

_Am I really gay? _

_Will the frat still accept me? _

* * *

**A/N: I tried to get ham and mashed potatoes in there for rubell, but I couldn't think of an appropriate kitchen shenanigan. So here we are! What's gonna happen MR? Is Emmett going to have to sweat it out the rest of the week or will he figure it out right away? Or maybe you'll time jump! LOL**

**LOVE everyone's reviews. I was a total epic fail at replying to any this weekend; I'm sorry about that, but they make my day! Love to all!**

**xx ~ Hot Tot**


	31. Chapter 31

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter**** 31  
**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward was sitting as close to me as possible on the lumpy couch, and it took all my willpower not to reach into his lap and grasp his hand. Jasper, Garrett and Jake were standing in front of us in all their 'frat boy' glory. Ripped and faded jeans hung off their lean hips, as artfully distressed polo shirts covered their broad chests.

I wanted to belong. I wanted to be a member of I Felta Thigh so bad I could taste it.

Or maybe that was Edward's lingering flavor on my tongue.

Aaannnddd now I was sporting wood again.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnddd...you guys are awesome. Your reviews make me smile and laugh and want to jump for joy.  
**

**So they are on the couch. Em's got a chubby going. What's next, Da HO?**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	32. Chapter 32

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter****32**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"So, Emmett," Jasper began, "when did you first know you were gay?"

My heart plummeted to my lap, dragging my stomach along with it. "_Ummm ...g-g-g-g...?_"

Edward's hand flew to my leg, and he squeezed my thigh—firmly—until I closed my mouth and looked over at him.

_I got this_, he mouthed, adding a wink at the end that both calmed my nerves and sent my dick into overdrive.

"My pledge brother is a work in progress," he answered for me.

Relief coursed through me. Without thinking, I closed my hand over Edward's and laced my fingers between his.

* * *

**A/N: I have been a sloth with the review replies, and I apologize as well. As recompense, I offer this joke:**

_**Q: Why did the potato cross the road?  
A: He saw a fork up ahead.**_

**Okay, I've got them holding hands and Edward's all sticking up for Em...what's next, Sweets? (It's still Monday, dude.)**

**xx ~IDH**


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 33**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Oh ho, look at what we have here," Jake laughed, elbowing Garrett. "Looks like our two pledges have have gotten pretty chummy already."

"I … um …" I gulped, as my gaze bounced from buff, hot, perfect frat brother to brother to brother.

Jesus, they belonged in Abercrombie and Fitch video or something.

"Well," Jasper drawled, as his eyes raked over me. "Just look at McCarty. Cullen would be an idiot to try to resist."

"Brains and he's gorgeous to boot. My mama didn't raise no fool." Edward chuckled and leaned in close. "Don't worry, Albert ... Mom's gonna love you."

* * *

**A/N: I have been the WORST at review replies. I'll try to better.  
**

**Oh no he did not just drop the "M" word on our poor still slightly clueless Emmett!  
**

**Are these boys ever gonna get dinner? Maybe Tot knows.! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	34. Chapter 34

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 34**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Wait... _What_?

Meet his mom?

_Shit_... Mom! What am I gonna tell my mama? She's gonna be so disappointed if I don't make it-she really wanted me to pledge _this_ frat.

I looked back at Jasper, my chest tightening, ready to beg him to still let me join when I noticed Garret's hand resting on the inside of Jasper's thigh, his thumb absently rubbing the crease of Jasper's jeans.

My eyes flickered to rainbow curtains and the framed pictures of Cher and Paul O'Grady on the wall.

"Is this a gay frat?" I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: **** Tot knows nothing, but at least Emmett has a clue now! Lol. All I could think about writing this was the episode of "Will and Grace" where Jack meets Cher and thinks she's a Cher impersonator so he challenges her to a sing off. It made me giggle. **

**You guys are awesome! xx ~ HT**


	35. Chapter 35

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 35**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I pushed off the couch, ignoring Edward's grasping hands and Garrett, Jake and Jasper's surprised expressions, their mouths open, eyes wide.

"Is this why Momma wanted me to pledge this frat? Did she somehow know something _I _didn't even know about myself? Am I wearing a fucking sign everyone can see but me?" I rasped. I couldn't seem to get a breath; my chest was too tight, weighed down with a reality I couldn't seem to comprehend. My knees went weak and I would have collapsed to the floor if not for Edward's strong arms around me.

"I've got you."

* * *

**A/N: ****Shit...I swear I tried to be funny.  
**

**:-( **

**But Edward's got him. Now what will they do, Da Ho?**

**MR**


	36. Chapter 36

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 36**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I twisted out of Edward's arms. "What if I don't _want_ to be gotten?"

I felt their vigilant stares, a four-man SWAT team monitoring the crazy kidnapper holding a gun to some random hostage's head. Somehow I felt like the one being held against my will. "This isn't fair!" I railed out against the universe. "I hate musicals!"

_"What?"_ Edward's stunned reaction beside me felt like a knife in my own gut, but this boulder was rolling down the hill.

Floorboards creaked below me as I paced, venom pouring from my lips. "And I HATE shopping for clothes even more!"

* * *

**A/N: Not even Edward's arms and reassuring words can prevent this little freakout session.**

**Poor Emmett. Poor pledge brother. Poor Sweet Potato!**

**Your reviews are awesome.**

**xx ~IDH**


	37. Chapter 37

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 37**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Silence.

Crickets.

_Holy shit what the fuck did I just do?_

I opened my mouth to try and hack up the foot I'd just swallowed, but before I could say a word, there was a giggle beside me. Then another. Then full on donkey laughing from across the room.

"Dude," Garrett stuttered as he caught his breath. "We play Call of Duty on the XBOX and drink beer to see who can burp the alphabet."

"And we hate shopping," Jasper jumped in and then shoved Jake. "Well, everyone but him. He buys all our clothes."

"So you mean ..."

* * *

**A/N: What? What? What's he going to say?  
**

**I'm leaving it up to HT to figure that out!  
**

**Thanks for all the love for the boylove! **

**xoxo  
**

**SP**


	38. Chapter 38

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 38**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"…I don't have to start going to gay bars or start visiting the gym twice a day?" I asked.

Edward laughed again and grabbed my hand. "I know it's kinda soon but I was hoping you wouldn't have a reason to visit a gay bar, and whatever you're doing to stay in shape now is working pretty damn well. Where the hell d'you find those stereotypes anyway?"

I looked down and shuffled my feet. "I may've Google'd 'How to tell if you're gay' once."

Jake, who still hadn't stopped laughing, choked out, "Dude, even your _mom_ knew you were gay!"

* * *

**A/N: **** *bows down to all the epicness that came before this chapter* How good are these girls? Love it! And you guys! I was totally gonna wait until tomorrow to post, but I was inspired... Just not telling by what;)**

**xx ~ HT**


	39. Chapter 39

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 39**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

An hour later I found myself kneeling between Edward and a pledge named Embry in the elegant dining room.

"This is degrading," I mumbled, concentrating on the task before me instead of the earth shattering development in my personal life.

"Shhh," Edward hissed. Our arms were bound behind our backs with thick webbed cording. When I shook my head, the collar around my neck jingled.

"Now pledges," Jasper announced loudly, "until we feel you are worthy to be a brother, you will eat like the dogs that you are."

Jake set a silver dog bowl down in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: Since I knew I couldn't compete with the fabulosity of the other ladies...I just time jumped. **

**I'm awesome like that.**

**Jake holding a dog bowl. I love fucking with canon.**

**MWAH!  
MR**


	40. Chapter 40

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 40**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

_Fettucine alfredo?_ Only my favorite of all time! A drop of drool slid out the corner of my mouth, and I dove into the bowl.

Despite myself, I pulled the first noodle into my mouth and savored its creamy goodness.

"Bert!" My head snapped up. Through tightly clenched teeth Edward forced out, "Stop your moaning. I can't concentrate."

Strain was evident all over his handsome face, but so was alfredo sauce. I leaned over without thinking and swiped my tongue up his chin and across his mouth, swallowing down my desperate whimper.

"Not...helping..." Edward growled, just before attacking my lips.

* * *

**A/N: You're a fabulosity all your own, MR. Thanks for setting up the lovely fantasy now scrolling in my head! You knew there would be whimpering...**

**Yes, he's Bert now. :) Your reviews are awesome. So glad you all get that we're actually writing a serious social commentary on the ills of stereotyping and gay bashing.**

**Gonna time jump now or are we talking tails, Sweet P?**

**xx ~IDH**


	41. Chapter 41

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 41**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

He was all tongue, and lips, and fuck me ... teeth.

"Ed ... warrrrrrd," I moaned as he attached himself to my neck. The spot behind my ear must be attached to my dick because the second his teeth pressed into my skin, my jeans became uncomfortably tight.

I arched my back, and my knee slipped between his legs.

_Oh Jesus._

He was ... there was no way that thing was gonna fit. I shivered at the thought.

"Fucking hell," Edward moaned as he humped my leg. His tongue dipped into my mouth, and all I could do was open for more.

* * *

**A/N: No time jumping from this potato. How long are they gonna dry hump on the floor?  
**

**I don't know either, but I sure can't wait to find out! **

**Thanks for the sweet reviews y'all! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	42. Chapter 42

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 42**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I struggled with my restraints, trying to get free so I could feel Edward's chiseled chest beneath my palms. A growl emanated within me when I jerked my arm so hard I fell against Edward's body, knocking us to the floor, the bells around our necks jingling merrily as we crashed.

Undeterred, Edward sucked my tongue in his mouth. My mind was bombarded with images of him on his knees, my hard cock between his plump lips. I groaned in anticipation as I realized this was the feeling I'd been craving all this time.

All sexy thoughts ceased when suddenly...

* * *

**A/N: Epic Sweet P is epic... Carry on, MR!****  
**

**xx ~ HT**


	43. Chapter 43

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 43**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Ah!" Edward screamed, scrambling backward as a bucket of worms cascaded down over our heads. "I can feel them moving!"

Loud laughter erupted above us, and I squinted through the squiggling bodies covering my face at the three brothers.

"Well if we didn't find a way to cool you guys off, I would have been saying the same thing about the little sperms I was about to spill inside my boxers," Jasper joked as he bent down and ruffled my hair, sending worms flying.

"Cold water would have sufficed," Edward growled menacingly.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been as gross."

* * *

**A/N: Epic Hot Tot and Sweet Potato are EPIC! There might have been a wee bit of casual discussion on how to get these two apart. Cold water may have been mentioned. But I of course, took the road less traveled.  
**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	44. Chapter 44

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 44**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"I'm not supposed to tell you this..." Jasper peered around, then curled his finger to bring us closer, "but the brothers are _very_ pumped about you two."

Edward subtly bumped his hip against mine, our rainbow-plaid IFT pajama pants catching and pulling, the softest brush of Edward's bare flesh drawing shivery goosebumps.

"I'm proud of you guys. Sleep tight ...big day tomorrow."

"Where _are_ we sleeping?"

Jasper grinned and pointed to the middle of the pledge pack. "You two won the sleep roll."

I began babbling uncontrollably. "Sharing ...everybody ...no shirts?"

Edward's warm hand slipped around my waist. "Easy, Albert."

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of loving Jasper as the big brother. (Can you tell?) _So_...one sleep roll, two horny boys, a whole group of gay pledges around them, nothing between 'em but a pair of flimsy pj's. My question is this, Sweet P: Will tomorrow ever come? SLEEP TIGHT, boys!**

**xx ~IDH**


	45. Chapter 45

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 45**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Edward," I whispered softly once we were all situated.

His nose brushed across my cheek while his abnormally long fingers drifted up and down my chest. "Hmmm?" he asked after he licked my neck.

"Are we ..."

All around us there were rustling sleeping bags and low murmurs.

"You bet your ass we are. Your very fine ass, Albert."

I gulped and tried to think, which was hard because well, Edward was hard._ Everywhere._ And hot, so hot he made my glasses fog up.

"But what about?" I whispered even more softly.

"Relax. Just relax. We got this, trust me."

* * *

**A/N: Got what?! Are they? Don't kill me HT ... You looooooove me, remember?!  
**

***running away now* **

**You guys are all so awesome, thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	46. Chapter 46

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 46**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I walked out of my chem lab the next day to see Edward propped against the wall, legs crossed at his ankles, and lopsided grin firmly in place.

My feet stumbled as he pushed off the wall and sauntered toward me. He raised his hand and gently pushed my glasses up my nose before letting his hand travel down my arm and tangling his fingers between mine.

"This okay?" he asked. I nodded dumbly as he brushed his lips against mine. "We have an hour 'til we hafta be at IFT, and I have a roommate-free dorm. Wanna come over?"

* * *

**A/N: Seriously! Your reviews are awesomesauce! You're the best evahhhh! **

**Ok... Don't kill me for not giving them an orgy! I couldn't let Emmett's first time doing anything be surrounded by everyone else! I just scored them an hour of uninteruted free time, tho! More if they don't mind getting punished for being late;)**

**Woot! Take it, MR!**

**xx ~ HT**


	47. Chapter 47

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 47**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"What are you _doing_?" Edward chuckled as he pushed at the blankets. We'd somehow managed to fumble and grope our way back to his dorm room, shedding our clothes haphazardly in the dark once the door was locked behind us. Edward was spread out on his narrow bed with me crouched between his open thighs. The comforter was up over my head as I frantically grappled with my phone.

"Nothing," I mumbled, pulling up an instructional video on how to give a blow job, making sure the volume was down. Edward groaned as I followed the directions on the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Holy time jump, Tot! LOVE IT! And ohmergawsh...from the moment we started this I had an idea for a scene...but you never know how things will play out with this hot potato thing. BUT IT WORKED!  
**

**So enjoy our sweet Emmett frantically researching a blow job as he gives one. :-)**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	48. Chapter 48

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 48**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come..."

"Emmett, wait—" Edward swept back the covers and I was caught red-handed as the on-screen blowee shot his wad with a series of low, raw grunts.

"What the heck are you _doing_?" Edward demanded.

His dick left my mouth with a loud pop as a heated blush spread over my cheeks. "I wanted to be good for you."

"Em," he started, ruffling my hair with his fingers, "you _are_ good for me. You don't need an instruction manual; you have your own dick—and with any luck I'll be tasting it myself very soon."

* * *

**A/N: Just pointing out the obvious! Is it any wonder they know how to do it so much better than we do? (present company excluded?) Oh MR, that was quite the lead-in, and what a hilarious image to start my scene! There's just no telling where your insanely creative head will go!**

**On a completely different tangent, I guess I was really inspired by Hot Tot's take on Chapter 46, so loving that sweet hand holding and trust, my mind happily stayed there a bit. Not knowing where MR would take that last chapter (when do I ever?), I ended up with this "Chapter 47 that got away" ****running through my head, and I figured I'd write it out and share it here:**

Kissing Edward.

I almost couldn't bear the intense bliss of Edward's sweet, spicy, wet lips on mine. Nobody was watching, no worms waiting to drive us apart.

And we weren't apart, not at all. Our arms and legs were tangled in one confusing knot that flexed and tightened as we moved against each other.

Then suddenly, kisses just weren't enough, and I whimpered, frustrated.

Edward pulled back, and those gorgeous green eyes blazed at me. "What?" he asked, damn crooked grin tempting me back in.

"I want to touch you," I admitted, not even ashamed.

His grin faded. "Touch me."

**Just want to say that this story and these crazy potatoes and all you nutty readers are SO my happy place. Enough with the moosh-you're up Sweet. Now who's tasting whom and IS IT GOOD? XX ~IDH**


	49. Chapter 49

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 49**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Before I knew what was happening, Edward hooked his hands beneath my arms and pulled, dragging me along his hard, naked body. He held me close, rolling us so that he was above me.

"Now about this instructional video," he grinned and then dipped his head, kissing me for long, long moments until my vision grayed around the edges.

He circled his hips and our cocks rubbed together. "Oh, God," I moaned, feeling like my body was going to explode.

"You don't need instructions, baby, you just need to feel." Edward murmured as he nipped his way down my chest.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking you all wouldn't mind a bit if we stayed in this moment for about 20 chapters or so. Well, maybe not THIS moment, but you know what I mean. Isn't there supposed to be fun and mayhem somewhere in this story?  
**

**Maybe Tot knows. You're up!  
**

** xoxo**

**SP**


	50. Chapter 50

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 50**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward's teeth closed around my nipple and tugged gently while his tongue swirled around the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes while he rutted against my thigh and wrapped his hand around my hard-on, pumping slowly.

Edward released my nipple and licked up my chest, finally nuzzling his face into my neck. A loud groan escaped my chest when his cock grazed against mine and he circled his large hand around both of our cocks together.

The stark contrast of Edward's masculine, callused hands on one side of me and the soft skin of his stiff cock on the other…

* * *

**A/N: Nothin' says lovin' like a little frottin'. Kay... it doesn't have quite the ring to it as KK's "Nothin' says lovin' ****like rubbin' on the nubbin'" but you get the gist.**

**Love your reviews... I was good for one whole day. Then my hubs came down with the stomach virus this morning. BOO. I'll be good again once he's better. You guys rock, tho! Take it away, MR! **

**xx ~ HT**


	51. Chapter 51

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 51**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

…had me racing toward ecstasy. That was until…

"Not yet," Edward hissed, pulling his hand away as if our cocks were on fire. A few more strokes and they would have acted like fire _hoses_ at least. I stifled my groan as I watched him sit back on his heels, muscles flexing beneath his smooth skin.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" he growled as he pushed off the bed and stood over me. I had to fight through the overwhelming fog of arousal to answer him.

"Tell me."

"You've been mine since the moment I saw you."

* * *

**A/N: Bah! That nubbin' line was actually Da Ho's fabulous work! I just stole it :-)  
**

**I was passed out asleep by the time Hot Tot posted last night. Sorry.**

**Now...Possessiveward. Gotta love him.**

**Will you let them come already, Da Ho?**

**MR**


	52. Chapter 52

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 52**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Then why are you teasing me?" My voice was a pathetic whimper.

He ran his hands down my chest, "Because..." over my abs, "I want you..." and captured my aching cock in one hand and balls in the other, "to remember this."

I hissed and thrust into his hands. "I'll remember, just please, _please_ don't stop this time!" I begged shamelessly.

"Never," he promised, squeezing and stroking until my head spun with dizzy pleasure. "This is it, baby. Let go for me."

_For him_. I opened my eyes just in time to see him lovingly draw out every last drop.

* * *

**A/N: Dang, Edward is SUCH a tease! Good thing Em is a good beggar! **

**Okay, Sweet, one down and one to go.**

**xx ~IDH**


	53. Chapter 53

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 53**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Albert, come back." Edward's voice sounded like it was underwater. Strong, abnormally long fingers brushed my hair off my forehead, followed by warm lips leaving soft kisses.

"There you are," he chuckled, sweeping his mouth across mine. "I'm not sure whether I should be offended or fucking ecstatic that I can render you unconscious with my amazing hand job giving capabilities."

"Oh fuck me, I passed out," I groaned, wishing I could pull the blanket up over my head and hide for a month. I threw my arm over my face. I couldn't handle looking at him.

"Hey ..."

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnd there's still one to go. Maybe?  
**

**Maybe HT will let Edward get off? Your guess is as good as mine! **

**Thanks for reading, you all are awesome! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	54. Chapter 54

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 54**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward's head bumped against my chin and wiggled up, reminding me of a cat burrowing against its owner.

"Why don't we just take a break? Head over to the house? We can't afford to be late," Edward said, kissing my neck.

I turned my head to look at him, shook my head, and kissed him right on the mouth while grabbing at his dick—no way was I not getting him off after _that_. After a few strokes, I started moving down again and was so lost in Edward's moaning, I never heard the door open.

"Surpriii… Edward?"

"Shit. Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: *ducks and hides***

**xx ~ HT**


	55. Chapter 55

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 55**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"So then…Emmett jumps up and runs right into the closet," Edward laughed, wiping tears from his cheeks as the rest of the pledges and brothers listened to him telling the tale of my epic embarrassment.

"So Edward says—" I said, but Edward interrupted me, slapping his hand over my mouth.

"So _I_ say, 'Emmett, we pretty much just came _out_ of the closet. Get your ass out here and meet my dad!'"

Edward accepted congratulations from the guys as I stood by and watched, still amazed at his father's reaction to catching us in the middle of the action.

* * *

**A/N: I totally called Tot a bitch for that last chapter. No happy times for Edward? I have a prank stored up just for her.  
**

**I'll leave the reaction to da Ho.**

**:-)**


	56. Chapter 56

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 56**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You have to do this _right now_?" Edward licked behind my ear, and I batted him away.

"Shh! It's ringing."

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, Mom. It's Alb—Emmett."

_"Emmett! How are you, dear? Have you changed your sheets yet?"_

Edward burst out laughing, and I bumped him off my back with a vigorous blast of my ass.

"Not yet ...listen, there's something I—"

Edward's hand snaked around my stomach and he yanked my hips back into his groin and started nibbling on the other ear. His hand slid inside my boxers...

"Nnnnnnggggghhh..."

"_Honey_?"

"Mom, I'm so gay it's not even funny!"

* * *

**A/N: It's not even funny! Really! He totally forgot his own name. Oh yeah, Edward the prankster. Bring it, KK!**

**I cannot even tell you what a privilege it is to be a potato among these potatoes. Truly. I hope you guys are having as much fun as we are!**

**xx ~IDH**


	57. Chapter 57

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 57**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward bit my ear, and I squeaked, glaring at his smug ass over my shoulder.

_God he was so hot._

"Well, that's nice, dear," Mom said, laughing a little bit. "Are you enjoying yourself at school? Have you met a nice boy?"

I took a few steps away, and Edward waggled his eyebrows. "School's fine."

Reaching out, he tried to pull me back to him. He winked and gave me a deadly grin. "Stop it," I hissed.

"Honey? Is everything okay? You know I already knew you were gay. Why do you think I sent you to that fraternity?"

* * *

**A/N: The preceding three chapters were so amazing, I don't even have words. My fellow taters kick ass. And of course, Mom knows all, but we already knew that!  
**

**Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome! **

**xoxo  
**

**SP**


	58. Chapter 58

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 58**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Well, why didn't you tell me if you knew, Mom?" I asked, finally relenting and pulling Edward against me with a loud, "oomph."

"Like you would've believed me!" Mom scoffed. "I invited every gay boy in town over for dinner hoping you'd figure it out. I can't wait to meet whoever finally turned you on!"

"Jeez, Mom!" I shouted, trying to stifle a groan as Edward started humping my leg.

"Don't be a prude, Em. Now, do you know how everything works? I've read some of those boy lovin' romance novels—they're pretty hot! I can give you some pointers."

* * *

**A/N: I just fell in love with Emmett's mom. True facts.**

**Soooo sorry it took me so long to get this out. Abnormally busy day in the Hot Tot house!**

**Nod to BD2 anyone? WHEEEEEEE**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**xx ~ HT**


	59. Chapter 59

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 59**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You think your mom knows who Ty and Zane are?" Edward whispered into my ear as we stood next to the rest of the pledges, awaiting the reveal of our next challenge.

"_I _don't even know who Ty and Zane are," I hissed, trying to pay attention as Jasper held a huge box of popsicles in the air.

"Listen up, ladies," Jake yelled, "first team to finish off their pops…wins."

I ripped the paper off the two popsicles I was given and held one poised at my lips.

"Oh…forgot to mention," Jasper said with a laugh, "no using your mouths."

* * *

**A/N: Dudes...I totally did. Da ho knows where I want this to go. She better go there. She better...  
**

**Do YOU know who Ty and Zane are? You're missing the boat if you don't. And I have my fellow taters to thank for introducing me to them. **

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	60. Chapter 60

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 60**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Well, that was sticky...and we lost."

Edward tossed me the warm washcloth. "I told you putting our asses together would work better than just sitting on the pops—twice as much body heat."

Duh, I'm a science major; I know about heat. But rubbing asses with Edward in front of the guys? I don't think so, dude.

"Edward, I think Teddy and Raj put the pops up..."

_No, just no._

Not saying it, not doing it. That's just ..._ouch_. I mean, why on earth would anyone wanna...?

_Oh shit_. Does Edward wanna...?

"Bert, whatsa matter? You're white as a sheet!"

* * *

**A/N: MR, you are EVIL! Pure poopsicle EVIL! You know what you're getting when you enlist the pumpkin in this convo. I'll take a step back and let the other taters handle "it." And yeah, Ty and Zane would so have won that prank. If you're looking for these two, hit Abigail Roux's _Cut & Run_ series.**

**sighhhh... Okay, Sweets. This freakout is all yours!**

**xx ~IDH**


	61. Chapter 61

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 61**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You're gonna ... and it's gonna ... and then I'm gonna ... Oh God." I spun around in a circle, closing my eyes. My ass hurt just thinking about it.

_Holy shit. There was no fucking way that thing would fit ... up there._

"Hey, whoa." Edward grabbed my flailing arm. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"If I'm gay," I gulped and looked around to make sure no one could hear me. I whispered, "That means that, you know, stuff is gonna go up there. What if I don't like it?"

"Pffft. Baby, don't you worry about a thing. Trust me."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I pfft'd. 3 f's, too. I have no idea where my wacky wonderful fellow potatoes are gonna go on any given day, but good night it's a blast to go along for the ride!  
**

**HT - take it baby. And by _it_ I mean ... I have no idea!  
**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	62. Chapter 62

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 62**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I took a deep breath as Edward turned the lock on the door, ensuring we wouldn't be interrupted. His hand snaked around my waist and my body followed on instinct.

"I do trust you," I whispered, "but I dunno know how we figure this out. Can we take turns or is one of us always the girl?"

Edward chuckled. "Neither of us is a girl. You need to get rid of all of those preconceived stereotypes. We're both men who are naturally attracted to other men." When his lips press against mine it's hard to remember what I was worried about.

* * *

**A/N: WHEEEEEEEEEE! I cheated... IdH approved this for me... but only b/c I'm pretty sure I'm drunk. When you hear ringing in your ears it usually means you're drunk, right? **

**So, if it sucks it's her fault! **

**Love my fellow taters! AND YOU GUISE!**

**xx ~ HT**


	63. Chapter 63

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 63**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Give me your hand," Edward whispered against my lips. His kisses had all but drugged me and I obeyed without hesitation. I heard an odd clicking noise seconds before I felt a cool slipperiness on my fingers. I tried to pull back to see what he was doing, but his lips captured me again as his fingers started to slide through mine.

"Feel that?" he rasped, his breath hot against my cheek. I nodded. "It's so smooth and slick. The feel of it, the glide, it's all we need."

"What is it?" I asked, unable to resist.

"Its lube, baby."

* * *

**A/N: Duh! **

**For as drunk as Tot is...that's how tired I am. But I'll get to see her and squeeze her TOMORROW! That's right...dueling taters. That's like stuffing a baked potato with mashed...or some such shit. **

**I may be drunk as well.**

**MR  
**


	64. Chapter 64

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 64**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Our fingers sloshed together, with a noisy slap of our palms that ricocheted directly to my dick.

_"Imagine this..."_ he murmured, "_us_..." nipping at my earlobe, _"sliding..."_ bathing my ear with his hot tongue, "_in and out..."_ rutting against me, _"together_."

I was hot and horny and hard, desperate beyond reason. Without warning, Edward's hand slid inside my jeans and grabbed my ass so hard I jumped.

"Mine!" he growled, pressing his finger into my crack.

"Oh GOD!"

It was all so confusing—slosh, slap, grind, lick, pressure...

An overpowering surge of pleasure shook me as I climaxed against him.

* * *

**A/N: Dang! Tired and drunk, these taters can write some shizzle. I tried to pass the buck...or the pop, as it were, but they left it to me in the end! (so to speak) **

**Always a pleasure and good night. xx ~IDH**


	65. Chapter 65

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 65**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Stop it," Edward huffed in my ear as he dug his bony elbow in my side. "Pay attention. I am not losing another damn challenge."

I wriggled and turned to glare at him. "What the hell do you expect? Jesus, Edward."

"That is so fucking hot." His eyes heated, and he swallowed. I watched the muscles of his neck worked. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

My whole body burned, and my chest got tight. I licked my lips. This weird groan/whimper sound bubbled out of my throat. I didn't see anyone but Edward.

"Yo, lovebirds," Jasper called.

* * *

**A/N: Wtf? Has Edward STILL not gotten any? Poor guy is gonna be blue from head to foot before too long ... or maybe he's gotten some more than once?  
**

**I'm leaving it to Tot, who I'm totally jealous of right now btw. **

**Take it away, HT!  
**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	66. Chapter 66

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 66**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My head snapped around to look at Jasper.

"Seems some of you have formed quite an attachment to your brothers over the past few days, and you know how we love to promote ourselves around the university. So for the next twenty-four hours, you and your partner will be handcuffed together wearing these shirts. I suggest you split your class load in half, boys," he finished with a grin. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open when he held up a shirt that read: I Felta Thigh pledges are GΔΨ.

Cold metal slapped around my wrist and a bright…

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! *passes computer to MR***

**PEACE OUT, YO!**

**xx ~ HT**


	67. Chapter 67

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 67**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

…teal t-shirt was pushed over my head. I flailed as I fought through the material.

"Would have been smarter to put the damn shirts on _before_ you handcuffed us," I grumbled as I struggled to get my free arm inside the sleeve.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be half as fun," Garrett sighed. "This way we get to watch your rock hard abs ripple as you try and put it on."

"Hey…he's _mine_," Edward snarled, spittle flying out of his mouth. What should have been disgusting was suddenly overwhelmingly arousing as I realized _I_ was the cause of Edward's vehement display.

* * *

**A/N: Hot Tot _really _passed me the computer. I'm not even kidding.  
**

**So they are wearing AWESOME teal t-shirts and handcuffed together as Edward all but pisses on Emmett's leg. All but I said, Da ho. I know water sports are a hard limit.**

**I may have imbibed a wee bit of sweet tea vodka. **

**MWAH!  
MR**


	68. Chapter 68

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 68**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You really understood all that mumbo jumbo about stock betas and random walks?" My head was buzzing from the lecture, but Edward looked ...well, he looked excited by it, and it was enough to make me hard again.

He smiled and somehow managed to thread the fingers of our handcuffed hands together. "You think I had a clue about absorption spectroscopy? Jeez, Albert, your stuff is like twenty times harder than mine. I can't believe I snagged myself such a smart guy."

I turned away so he couldn't see the hot blush on my face.

"So, you guys are gay?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Ruh roh. Is someone about to harsh their mellow? Or embrace them? Or not care****?**

******Who gets excited by stock betas? (A certain mr. h perhaps?)**

**I sure wish MR could've passed me the computer, but alas, I'm not there with them. I did, however, get to play with Chaya's computer yesterday! Woo to the hoo!**

**Whatcha got in store for our boys, Sweet P? xxx ~IDH**


	69. Chapter 69

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 69**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"What'd you say?" Edward whipped around so fast that my arm stretched like I was Rubber Man. When he stopped, I snapped back against him, hard.

He didn't even move. There was only a soft little whoosh of air. I blinked and pushed my glasses up my nose with my free hand. He was just ... and he wanted me ... and I couldn't believe how things had turned out for me.

"Easy, Bert," he grinned and shook our hands so that the handcuffs jingled.

There was a squeak off to the side and both of us turned our heads. "Um ...

* * *

**A/N: Our hearts and prayers go out to all of Boston and everyone affected by the horrible actions of today. **

**Thank you for reading, we hope it put a smile on your face.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**SP (and the other potatoes, too!)  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 70**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"…Never mind. I shouldn't have asked," the scrawny, tow-headed guy said as he started to shuffle away.

"Hey, wait! You have something to say?" I challenged. I'd like to say Edward's belief in _us_ gave me the guts to confront our accuser, even though it was probably the fact that this kid couldn't possibly weigh more than a buck-twenty.

His eyes widened as he shook his head. "No! No, I started all wrong… there's a guy I've seen wearing an IFT shirt—long, dark hair, muscles almost as big as yours. I kinda wanted to meet him."

"Jake?" Edward spluttered.

* * *

**A/N: *waves* Sorry for the delay, peeps. Mr. Tot went to the doctor with a broken foot this morning so it's been a bit hectic. Thanks as always for your patience and love! You guys rock so hard and since I'll have a little help for the next few weeks around the house maybe I won't have to wait until bedtime to post! YAY!**

**xx ~ HT**


	71. Chapter 71

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 71**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Gentlemen, the objective is to remove the other pledge's jock. The man left covered at the end...wins."

I tried not to whimper as Garrett, Jake and Jasper herded us into the big plastic baby pool and squirted us down with baby oil and Astroglide. I held my hands in front of my hips, trying to hide my epic bulge. Seven pledges crowded around me as we waited for Jasper to blow the whistle. We'd invited our new buddy, Afton, to join us. He stood at the side, staring longingly at Jake.

"Anyone grabs your junk…I'm a kill 'em," Edward warned.

* * *

**A/N: Hot Tot and I MAY have watched some Turkish oil wrestling this weekend.  
**

**Oops.**

**Take it, Da ho. *probs not until tomorrow at the EARLIEST. She is still in the air, probs above NYC right now. Maybe she's joining the mile high club!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	72. Chapter 72

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 72**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Here ...press your dick into my ass as hard as you can."

Edward backed up against me, the angles of his slick shoulder blades forming hard lines against my chest, his oiled-up buttcheeks cocooning my diamond-hard erection. Stretching his arms around both of us, he smacked my ass with two open palms, then slid his fingers under the thin elastic straps.

"What about _yours_?"

He twisted his neck around and grinned. "Knock yourself out."

My hands flew to his crotch. Edward grunted as I cupped him with both hands and rocked his hips into mine. "Fuck, Bert! Feels soooo good!"

* * *

**A/N: Turkish wrestling is freakishly hot! Good thinking, Momma! And I love our new...pledge? lurker? Looks like Jake might finally get some action!**

**Are these two gonna 'splode into the jell-o, Sweet P? Dang, _I_ might!**

**On a personal note, thank you all for your concern for my safety. We're rocked but still here. xo ~IDH**


	73. Chapter 73

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 73**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You do, too," I groaned and fuck but he did.

So good.

He arched his back and pressed his hard cock against my hand. "Knock it off, damn it," I hissed in his ear. "I can't concentrate if you do that."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Bert."

Thankfully he stopped trying to hump my palm... just in time, because when he took a step to the right, all hell broke loose. There were hands everywhere, and it was impossible to keep Edward covered - no way was anyone seeing my man's junk but me - and stay upright.

* * *

**A/N: So so sorry for the delay. I blame the golfcarts.  
**

**A slicked up Emmett and Edward, wearing only a jockstrap?! Come on, who but my amazing fellow potatoes could come up with something like that?! My girls are all kinds of awesome ... and a little crazy, too, truth be told.  
**

**You're up Tot! **

**xoxo  
**

**SP**


	74. Chapter 74

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 74**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Everyone must've decided to gang up against us. Unfamiliar hands snaked around me from behind, grabbing the band on Edward's jock strap, just as three hands wedged between us from his front.

There was only one way to keep my man's junk covered.

I gripped his hard-on as tightly as I could, flung us to the left, and blindly grabbed behind me. Miraculously, I snagged the strap of Riley's jock and yanked it down, knocking him off balance as we fell, and pulled it off completely. When a strange peen whacked me in the eye, I realized Edward had de-jocked…

* * *

**A/N: WHAAAAAAAAAA? I have no one to blame but myself... and maybe my twin-tots who are still awake and screaming.**

**Take it, MR!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**xx ~ HT**


	75. Chapter 75

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 75**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

…Marcus, and _damn_ could that boy put an eye out. I bobbed and weaved as our fellow pledges slipped and skidded around. By not moving, Edward and I had kept the bottoms of our feet oil-free, whereas the other guys were coated from head to toe.

"Three non-naked boys left!" Jasper shouted from just outside the edge of the pool. I kept Edward's junk covered as I looked around and spotted Eric cowering in the far corner. He was shaking slightly and for a moment, I felt sorry for him.

"Let's get him," Edward snarled as he released my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I'm running out of Twi-names!  
**

**Dude...between Da Ho's buttcheeks, SP's ear hissing and Hot Tot's hard-on gripping...I'm at a loss for words!**

**What about you? You have words?**

**GET HIM, da HO!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	76. Chapter 76

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 76**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward raised his arm from the pool floor, Eric's jock dangling at half mast. "Yorkie's out!"

"Maybe they'll pull a _Hunger Games_ and declare us both winners."

"Nice try, Emmett," Jasper guffawed. "One of you is showing. Work it out before we do it for you!"

Edward rolled his hips off mine, took one last, longing, _hard_ look at my throbbing cock trapped behind the transparent fabric, tore off his strap, and chucked it at Jasper. "Game over."

I pounced. "You..." I growled, "are _my_..." we kissed, "own personal..." we slithered and rubbed together, "Greek god."

"Somebody get the worms!"

* * *

**A/N: Between MY buttcheeks, MR? REALLY? You wanna go there? BAHAHAHA! Damn, I love ya, you crazy uninhibited potato! ****I didn't have enough words to have Eric's jock dangling by Edward's unnaturally long index finger, but you get the drift, eh?**

**Okay, shall we leave the Turkish wrestling behind and move on? Or should we have the rest of the pledges squirt these boys down with more oil and watch 'em go at it? Because I'm not sure either one cares about the audience at this point!**

**This is what happens when girls watch too much boy porn. ****Le sigh...**

**Have fun, Sweets! And world, could you please try not to be so damn crazy once this is all sorted out in Beantown today? Hug everybody...Shabbat Shalom!**

**xxx ~IDH**


	77. Chapter 77

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 77**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Oh my god, can you believe Afton and Jake?" Edward cackled as he stuffed a french fry in his mouth.

We were alone for the first time since I'd been declared the winner of the last challenge - also known as Attack of the Peen's. It took hours to get the oil off, though I sure as hell didn't mind spending every minute with Edward's hands and mouth on me. The shower might have taken a little longer than necessary.

I took a swig of my Coke. "I know!" I pushed my glasses up nose and leaned forward. "And Afton told me ...

* * *

**A/N: We left the Turkish wrestling behind. Hope no one minds. We still have a few days left in our pledge week, so there is no telling what's around the corner people!  
**

**Thanks for reading and for all the sweet reviews!  
**

**Happy Saturday**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	78. Chapter 78

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 78**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"...Jake likes to be tied up."

Edward choked on his fry until he grabbed my Coke and sucked half of it down. "Well, it didn't take them long to get down to semantics, did it?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and eyed Edward. "Is uh... Is that something we should've talked about by now?"

Edward laughed. "Baby, any time you want me to tie you up, just let me know. No talking necessary."

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks. "No. I mean... How do we decide who does what? What if we both want to do the same thing?"

* * *

**A/N: awww... Who wants to moosh sweet Emmett? *shoves ppl outta the way* I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!**

**;)**

**have I mentioned how sofa king EPIC your reviews are? I have so many feels for you guys it's not even funny. Thank you guys so much! We have a blast writing these and it's so much better when you enjoy it, too!**

**xx ~ HT**


	79. Chapter 79

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 79**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Have you never done this before?" Edward asked sweetly. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Lucky me," he mumbled, before clearing his throat and scooting closer to me, his short-clad thighs making a rude sound on the vinyl diner booth. "So here's how we decide."

Before I could take a breath, Edward pounced. His hands pushed against my shoulders as he tried to pin me to the back of the seat. Unable to help myself, I pushed back, holding him down so I could kiss him.

"You are _so_ a top," he growled. "Again I say…lucky me."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else pee their pants at Tot's last AN? I totes did.  
**

**You are the best readers/reviewers in the fanfic universe. I blow at replying, but you should be able to _feel_ my love by now. **

**Dude...he is SO a top! Now...is Edward usually a bottom, or is he a switch? **

**TELL US, da HO!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	80. Chapter 80

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 80**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My enormous hands pinned his shoulders to the booth. Edward wasn't weak or anything, but I could snap him like a twig. That thought made my triple bacon cheeseburger curdle in my stomach.

"Edward ...you know I have no idea what I'm doing, right? I could really hurt you."

"Yeah, you could," he agreed, eyes crawling down my body. "That thing's enormous."

My heart sank. "Shit."

His eyes crinkled at the corners as a low chuckle rumbled out. "Dude, that's why God invented lube. Chillax."

Edward didn't seem worried; in fact, he was smiling. "I'm gonna bottom you so hard."

* * *

**A/N: I totally stole that last line from my slash buddies, but it just seemed to fit! *giggles***

**I thankfully did not pee my pants at the authors' notes, but I definitely do for real laugh out loud.**

**And your reviews make me do the same. Your astonishment and encouragement for our ridiculous antics never fail to amuse and delight!**

**So...Sweet, is the waitress gonna have to throw a bucket of worms on these two? xoxox ~IDH**


	81. Chapter 81

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 81**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Bottom? Hard? How ... but I thought ..." My cheeks flamed with the questions, but my mind was already sprinting toward throwing Edward down and using the lube he just mentioned. At least that part I got.

Edward waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, the things we're gonna do together."

I swallowed and my stomach took a nose-dive right down to my dick. "I can't wait," I squeaked.

Edward stared at me and the longer he did, the harder it was to breathe. "Bert?" He whispered harshly.

My eyes widened. I gulped. "Yeah?"

"We need to go. Now."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! Ohhh ... where are they going? What are they gonna do?  
**

**Tot, I hope you know!  
**

**Thanks for reading, y'all are the best! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	82. Chapter 82

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 82**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward shoved me against the wall of my dorm room, his hands squeezing my hips and his mouth sucking on my neck. I wrapped one hand around his waist and pulled him against me and tugged on his hair with the other. Lust shot straight from my belly into my dick as he ground his hard-on against me.

"Emmett…" Edward breathed as I gripped his arms and threw him on the bed, then climbed between his legs.

I jumped when I heard laughter behind me, but Edward's grip held me steady.

"Dude, you didn't tell me your roommate's fucking gay."

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEP!**

**You guys rock!**

**xx ~ HT**


	83. Chapter 83

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 83**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward kept his eyes locked on mine, but the sound that came out of his mouth was meant for the two men standing on the other side of the room. The only way to describe it, would be to call it a snarl.

"We're going!" Carlisle shouted, yanking at his buddy, Caius' sleeve. Seconds later the door slammed shut.

"By the time we're done, I'm not going to be able to walk right and we're both gonna need a shower to get the sex off us," Edward cooed as he slowly stepped back, pulling at the button of his shorts.

* * *

**A/N: Bad Hot Tot...BAD! Just cause you have a new, sexy haircut doesn't mean you can try and cockblock us.  
**

**Naughty thing.**

**SO...back on track for some boy lovin'! Do your best, da Ho! **

**Love all you guys and your support! Over 1k reviews now...WAY over. You're awesome! **

**MR**


	84. Chapter 84

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 84**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward was trapped below me, just like in the booth. This time, we were both naked and hard as concrete. Edward was jacking himself, and my patience was wearing thin.

"Teach me!"

Edward grinned. "Damn, Emmett, do you have _any_ idea how fucking hot you are right now?"

"Stop playing, Edward." I hooked my arms under his knees and yanked his ass halfway up my thighs. "Okay, what's next?"

He made a strangled noise and chucked the tube of Astroglide at my chest. "Slick up your fingers."

I drizzled my right hand while Edward moaned and dropped his knees open.

* * *

**A/N: I think Edward may be losing his edge a bit here, all strangled and moany. Where'd ya go, Cockyward? Dang, these two are sofa king ready. Anyone else? Your reviews would seem to indicate MANY of you are ready! Love 'em! MWAH! **

**Sweet...destroy.**

**xx ****~IDH**


	85. Chapter 85

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 85**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Now use them to get me ready, but go slow," Edward instructed.

I looked down at my shiny, coated fingers and took a deep breath. I wanted this, wanted him, and wanted it to be good.

I tried not to think too hard about what I was doing. Tentatively I stretched my fingers and when he hissed, I pulled back quickly.

"Cold," he chuckled. "Do it, come on. Get me ready so you can fuck me."

"Jesus, Edward."

He spread his legs wider. "I've wanted you since the second I saw you. Now you're mine. So show me."

* * *

**A/N: Hard to destroy in 100 words, but they're on their way!  
**

**Take it, HT! **

**Happy Hump Day, all ...**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	86. Chapter 86

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 86**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I slid one finger inside of him and fought the urge to splurge as I watched his face morph into pure pleasure. Encouraged by his reaction, I quickly slipped a second, and then a third, finger into him and wiggled them around.

"Now. Please. I'm ready," Edward panted.

Gulping, I lubed my dick and fisted it at the base. I ran my thumb over Edward's puckered hole one last time before lining myself up. Edward took one look in my eyes and grabbed my hand. He laced our fingers together and I pushed past his tight as fuck...

* * *

**A/N: Did Sweet P's a/n make anyone else make Edward want to break out in:**

**All right! ~ Stop whatcha' doin' ~ Cuz I'm about to ruin ~ the image and the style that ya used to!**

**It's strangely apt, isn't it? Sadly, I couldn't work it in without ruining the mood and I didn't want to suffer MR's wrath. **

**You guys rock! Happy Wednesday and don't forget to Do the Humpty Hump!**

**xx ~ HT**


	87. Chapter 87

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 87**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

…ring of muscle, feeling the tension in his body ratchet up a notch at the invasion.

"You okay?" I rasped, fighting against the urge to push forward and let his warmth surround me.

"Yes," he moaned, "please, Emmett, please!"

I leaned forward, allowing my lips to ghost over his as I lost myself in the experience. The slide was slow, an exquisite torture I would remember for the rest of my life. I could feel the heat of Edward's breath against my cheek, his heart racing beneath his ribs and his blood a desperate thunder in his veins…all for me.

* * *

**A/N: Hump day...giggles  
**

**Yes, Tot, smart not to anger me. You know what I can do with a hammer and some nails ;-)**

**Speaking of nail...I shall now leave the nailing in da Ho's capable hands. Just pretend its not the balloon knot, B!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	88. Chapter 88

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 88**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Need more," he croaked, trapping my earlobe between his teeth. "Harder ...deeper ..._fuck_ me!"

Edward's heels slammed into my ass and thrust me forward. His fingernails dug into my back, leaving trenches of raw flesh.

"Yessss!" he hissed.

So this was being bottomed hard by Edward Cullen? I was all in.

And all out and in and out. I let go and banged him so hard, I worried I might come out the other side.

"Fuck! Yeah!" Edward screamed, kicking the crap out of my ass—well, not literally—and my singular thought was, _Thank God he's not wearing spurs._

* * *

**A/N: Well, THAT was inappropriate. I'm gonna go ahead and blame that on my collaborator taters.**

**Riddle me this, readers: How many drabble chapters does it take to devirginize a gay frat boy?**

***shrugs* No idea! But maybe Sweet P does?**

**xxx ~IDH**


	89. Chapter 89

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 89**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward grunted, "Fuck, yes!"

When he shot, covering his chest with stream after stream of jizz, I could not have cared less about my ass or spurs or frankly anything else.

"Oh, god, look at you," I panted.

His hair was a mess, he was covered in cum, and he'd never looked hotter.

I did that.

_Me._

Edward locked his eyes with mine and arched his back. "Keep going, baby. I wanna feel it. Damn you look so fucking hot right now."

He tightened his legs around me, heels digging into my ass.

The base of my spine tingled.

* * *

**A/N: One down, one to go. About time, yes? Can I take a moment to say that I adore and worship my fellow taters? They are truly epicness and I love them madly ... more than Chick Fil A, cheesecake, and the color purple combined. That's big, y'all. So big.  
**

**Whatcha' gonna do with our boys next, HT? **

**Thanks for reading all, you're the best!**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	90. Chapter 90

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 90**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My thrusts became erratic and I squeezed Edward's hips as I fought to maintain control, never wanting this euphoric feeling to end. I dropped my forehead to Edward's chest and pulled out ever so slowly as I licked his cum- and sweat-covered chest. As the twangy, salty flavor assaulted my taste buds, the tingles in my spine turned into full-blown fireworks. My orgasm took over and I came deep inside Edward's ass.

My entire body tensed and I moaned so loudly I should've been embarrassed, but with Edward whispering sweet words in my ear, I couldn't bring myself to care.

* * *

**A/N: TWO DOWN! What's next, MR? **

**I think I speak for my fellow taters when I say we love Sweet P just as much as she loves us! I can't imagine writing this thing with better people. For serious.**

**Thanks for all the love, peeps! **

**xx ~ HT**


	91. Chapter 91

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 91**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"The team that eats the most pie…wins!"

I ignored Jasper as he walked around placing deep-dish apple pie in front of each of us, and just stared across the table at Edward. When the ring of my phone disturbed our post-sex cuddling, postponing that awkward 'oops, no condom' discussion, I wanted to kill Jasper. Now I _really_ wanted him dead as I contemplated shoving my face into the disgusting dessert.

"Oh man," Edward whispered, "I'm totally gonna hurl."

"This is paramount to torture," Eric hissed as he eyed the pie.

"You all need to practice your pie munching," Jake teased.

* * *

**A/N: What's next? TIME JUMP!  
**

**Pie munching...get it? Cause it's a gay frat? I have issues.**

**I can't believe I get to create with these three fabulously talented and wonderful ladies. I'm blessed and awed that they will have me among them. **

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	92. Chapter 92

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 92**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"...And your cream licking," Garrett chuckled, swirling a twelve-inch mound of Reddi-wip onto two pies at once until only Edward's eyes were visible across the table. They'd lost their usual twinkle; he looked like a guy rocking a serious hangover.

"Fifteen minutes to munch, boys. Go!"

"Sorry, Em," Edward whispered. We both knew he couldn't compete with the bottomless toxic waste dumps surrounding us, and even I'd never make up the difference.

I launched Plan B with a quick wink, reaching the tip of my tongue into the pile of cream and pulling just the tiniest taste into my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT? Emmett threw the game? What kind of consequences await the losers? What will Jasper think of them now? And what about all that yummy cream? *WAILS***

**I have a LOT of questions, Sweet P. Got any answers?**

**Love you reviewers, and I'm still amazed that we can surprise you with our level of depravity. Dudes, bottomless toxic waste dumps of depravity here! Am I right, fellow taters?**

**xxx ~IDH**


	93. Chapter 93

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 93**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Bert!" Edward hissed from across the table. "What in the hell are you doing?"

I licked my lips, sweet cream flavor exploding in my mouth. "Yummy," I smacked my mouth and grinned at my very stunned though quite turned on boyfriend.

"Damn," he sighed, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

He was so easy; a fact that would come in very handy from time to time.

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I leaned across the table and spoke quietly. "We're not gonna win, so why even try? We'll just take what punishment we get. How bad can it be?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Me thinks Bert has spoken much too soon. Kinda sweet to sacrifice himself just to go down with Edward though, huh?  
**

**Okay, TOT, whatcha' gonna do to them now? **

**Happy Friday all, thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	94. Chapter 94

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 94**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Thirty minutes later I was in the frat-house basement, bent over the end of a dingy couch, staring at Edward in the same position, and finding out exactly how bad it could be.

_*THWACK*_

I saw Jake's enormous grin as he smacked the wooden IFT paddle against his hand. "Since these boys are too good to munch on some pie, we decided it's time to show everyone what happens to pledges who step out of line. Fifteen whacks each, boy! You can thank us later for letting you watch each other."

Shock ran through me, and I moaned as sweet…

* * *

**A/N: SORRRRRRRRY! I didn't know it was my turn! I'm an idiot.**

**SP and IdH laughed at me when I realized it and then went off to shower together. Not even kidding... lucky ducks.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**xx ~ HT**


	95. Chapter 95

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 95**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

…pain radiated from my asscheeks to my cock. Edward's eyes were locked on mine, but my peripheral vision worked well enough to see Jake's paddle-laden arm descending toward Edward's ass…the one I'd fucked so hard earlier.

Edward's jaw clenched as he bit down, trying to stifle a scream. I knew the feeling; I desperately wanted to let loose a howl as the wood made contact with my poor defenseless behind. The rest of the pledges stood around us in silence as we took our punishment. By the fourteenth stroke, Edward was nearly catatonic and I was seconds away from coming.

* * *

**A/N: When did this turn into BDSM? I'd blame da Ho, but she hasn't had her naughty little hands on it yet. I know she'll do fabulous things with it :-)  
**

**I'm kinda happy Hot Tot forgot it was her turn to update, because I had some major shit going on and anything I would have come up with may have involved hospitals, MRSA infections and a TON of alcohol. **

**Love you guy!**

**MR**


	96. Chapter 96

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 96**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

The fifteenth stroke was synchronized. _THWACK!_

"Thank you, sir!" We gutted out in unison.

"Go home and lick your wounds, guys." Jake was such a fucker.

"Don't show your faces here before noon," Jasper said, slipping me a jar of salve. "Capiche?"

"Thanks, man. You're a stand-up guy."

Glancing down at my boxers, Jasper smirked and replied, "So are you, apparently."

Edward winced as we pulled up our shorts. I wanted to scoop him up and carry him, but all I could do was grab him around the waist, hoisting his weight onto my hip.

"My ass hurts," he moaned.

* * *

**A/N: I believe every story is just BDSM waiting to happen, but that's just me. Yeah, I may have set the boys up for punishment, but it was the other taters who delivered the blows, so to speak. And now, for some HEALING. Somebody's ass hurts. (another borrowed line) Wait, we're writing TWILIGHT fanfic? Oops! My bad!**

**You know what to do, ****Sweet!**

**MWAH! Extra kisses to MR for the shit day and infections and cures and cures for the cures. Damn, woman. We love you so much, don't we?  
**

**xx ~BOH**

**PS- EWWWWW! NOOOOOOO! Did it sound like E's legs were wrapped around Emmett's waist like a baby? NO! Edward's arm is over Emmett's shoulder and Emmett is just lifting his weight a bit. Oh god. *hides face in hands***


	97. Chapter 97

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 97**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I chuckled, though my voice was wrecked and my throat felt like it was lined with shards of broken glass. I kissed his temple. "Me, too, babe."

He leaned on me, resting his head on my shoulder as we walked slowly up the stairs.

As soon as we were close enough, Edward fell onto the bed face first.

"No matter how fucking bad my ass hurts, it's worth it not to have eaten all that pie with all that whipped cream."

The flare of heat in my ass disagreed, but if he was happy, I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little late, but not by too much! I think there's gonna be some ass rubbing before too long, those poor boys are hurtin'  
**

**You gonna make them feel better HT? **

**Hope everyone's had a great weekend! **

**xoxo**

**SP **

**BTW ... if you ever get a chance to shower with IDH, I highly recommend it! Mmmmhmmm ...**


	98. Chapter 98

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 98**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer last night," I said, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks. "I'm not really used to having such an active social life, or a boyfriend, to distract me from studying."

Edward just gave me his lopsided grin as he shook his head. "Honestly, it's kinda…hot, baby."

He popped an entire California roll into his mouth and was licking a drop of soy sauce off his lip when a hand slapped down on my shoulder.

I gulped as Garrett sat next to me and pulled Jasper next to him. "Mind if we join you for lunch?"

* * *

**A/N: I was mean. I time jumped!**

**EEEEEEEEEP!**

**Love you all!**

**And I'm so taking a bath with MR tonight since these other two are rubbing it in about how good their shower was... you in, MR? ;)**

**xx ~ HT**


	99. Chapter 99

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 99**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I swallowed hard and prayed the eel I'd just eaten would stay where it belonged. My nerves flared when Jasper squeezed into the circular booth, forcing me to slide around right next to Edward, his hand a comforting weight on my thigh as we faced the brothers.

"You two know you're in, right?" Jasper asked as he swiped his finger through the dollop of wasabi on my plate. My eyes widened as I imagined what he was going to do with that torturous condiment.

"We are?" Edward squeaked, his fingers clenching on my leg painfully. Jasper nodded as he started…

* * *

**A/N: Tot time jumped! That's usually my job...but she did an ah-mazing job. So I decided to ... and let da Ho have some fun. What's Jasper gonna do with that wasabi? AHHH!  
**

**And I can't believe next chapter is 100 already! Are you having fun? I'm totally having fun!**

**And I'm gonna have even more fun with Tot in the tub later!**

**MWAH!  
MR**


	100. Chapter 100

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 100**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

...running his finger suggestively along the length of a fat piece of tuna sushi. Jasper dipped the end into soy and brought the whole thing to Garrett's lips.

Garrett turned bright red as Jasper cooed, "Ready for me, baby?"

Edward's fingers squeezed my balls, and I pushed at him with my knee, but he only tightened his grasp and chatted with Jasper as if there weren't four boners raging under the table.

"So, we're in?"

"Unofficially," Jasper smirked. "We have a few more stunts—"

"Mmeebugzmmmee," Garrett added, rice flying everywhere.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh yes, can't forget the induction ceremony."

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER 100! Woo hoo! The boys are in!...but, RUH ROH. Induction ceremony? WHAT in the Sam Hill does the I Felta Thigh ceremony enTAIL? And a few more stunts? Sigh... More importantly, did Garrett swallow?**

**Thank you all for your insights and pithy observations. We couldn't/wouldn't/shouldn't do it without your encouragement!**

**MWAH! Sweet P, feeling dirty again yet?**

**xx ~IDH**


	101. Chapter 101

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 101**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My eyes widened. I looked from Jasper to Garrett. "Don't look so worried, McCarty." Garrett took a drink of water once he'd stopped spraying the table with rice. His deep laugh didn't do anything but make my stomach clench.

"Holy shit, you should see your face," Jasper grinned while he rubbed his hand across Garrett's shoulders.

Edward leaned forward across the table. "So this induction ceremony, should we be worried?" He gulped audibly. "I mean, I've heard things, ya know?"

Jasper and Garrett shared a look. When they faced us, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling the induction ceremony is going to be the stuff of legends, but if I recall, there are still some challenges to get through? It's not up to me though, I only go with the flow. My fellow taters are driving this bus, I'm just along for the wild, crazy ride.  
**

**So, Hot, what's next for our boys? **

**Thanks for reading (sorry I'm a bit late!) **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	102. Chapter 102

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 102**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"It's probably best not to tell you beforehand," Jasper hedged.

Garrett nodded. "I'd've backed out if I'd known ahead of time."

Jasper ran his fingers through Garrett's hair before resting them at the nape of Jasper's neck. "Whatever, babe. You rocked that shit. Hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Pfft... I reckon' you _would_ think that."

Their obvious affection for one another had me reaching for Edward but I couldn't even get a kiss before we were interrupted by three girls.

"Well, well… if it isn't the boys of IFT," the short one with dark, spiky hair cooed, tousling Garrett's hair.

* * *

**A/N: Um... IDK. I figured it was time to add some girls. What kind of girls are these, MR? If they're anything like my friends they're peeking through the windows at IFT house. ;)**

**Sorry I'm so late... the Tot clan spent the day driving to the beach. It's vereh cold here. Brrr! **

**Did everyone see MR's outtakes? SHE'S FREAKIN' AMAZEBALLS!**

**xx ~ HT**


	103. Chapter 103

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 103**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Well, well…if it isn't the sluts from Delta Delta Delta," Jasper drawled, tangling his fingers possessively in Garrett's mane as he shifted closer to me, his arm slipping around my shoulder. "You know what they say about these girls?"

"If you can't get laid…tri-Delta," Garrett responded with a smirk.

"You flaming butt pirate," the tall blonde snapped, but the smile on her face diffused the nasty words.

"You just like to watch us make-out," Jasper cooed as he released Garrett's hair and slid his hand into Garrett's lap. Garrett grunted and bucked his hips upward, making the three girls moan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm amazeballs? No...YOU three wonderfully talented women are amazeballs. I just borrow from your talent :-)  
**

**So...they want to watch them make-out? (And yeah...when you only have 100 words, you come up with some crazy hyphenates)**

**What's next, da Ho?**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	104. Chapter 104

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 104**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"We _do_," the short brunette admitted, swiping her tongue across her lips.

"Feast your eyes, Delts." Jasper chuckled, then opened his mouth and drew Garrett's face closer with a hand at the back of his neck.

I heard a gasp and realized I had sucked in a huge breath.

Jasper's tongue traced a sloppy trail into his boyfriend's mouth, and Garrett moaned out loud.

Edward shifted beside me, and I felt his low murmur all the way to my dick. "God, those two are so fucking hot."

I whipped my head around and shocked Edward with a hard, messy kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So...I'm in KK's family room. Just thought I'd mention that. Yup, I surprised her last night. I believe her response was, "What the fuck're you doing here?" She's got some really cute kids and a bunch of animals, and I have new respect for the fact that she can write ANYTHING! It took me an hour to write 100 words. The moral of the story is, if I have your address, you could be NEXT!**

**So, Sweets, all the boys are kissing and the girls are watching. What's next? XX ~IDH**

**P.S.- WHAT THE HAY BALES IS GONNA HAPPEN AT INDUCTION? Just sayin'!**


	105. Chapter 105

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 105**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward whimpered. After his initial shock wore off, which really only took a breath, he opened his mouth willingly. I kissed him long and slow, exploring every inch of his hot mouth.

He reached out and gripped my arms, squeezing as he arched against me.

A squeal followed by a round of giggles penetrated my brain. "Oh my god, have you ever seen anything so hot?" One of the Delts squeaked.

"They could have their own porno channel on the Internet, huh?" Garrett drawled in a rough voice. "And just think, they're gonna be one of us soon."

* * *

**A/N: Raise your hand if you're totally jealous that IDH got to hug and love on MR up close and personal like? I think that even beats showering with IDH. Maybe.  
**

**Hot boys kissing ... I mean really? Who wouldn't want to see THAT? **

**We're getting closer to Induction; I don't know if I'm nervous or excited to get there! With these crazy taters there is NO telling what's in store for our boys! **

**Happy Sunday! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	106. Chapter 106

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 106**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Unnng," spiky-haired girl moaned. "Any chance we can come to the induction ceremony this year? The last one was…"

"Hush, Alice!" Jasper chastised. "Don't spoil it for these two or there may not be a ceremony."

Alice poked out her bottom lip and turned her puppy-dog eyes on Jasper full force.

"Fine, you little hobgoblin. Gar and I gotta run and start getting ready for it anyway. If you girls come help us, we'll hook you up." The Delta's squealed again and Jasper turned to us. "Next challenge is tomorrow afternoon. Do yourself a favor and don't jizz before then!"

* * *

**A/N: MR love is one of the bestest things evahhhh! I'm totally jealous, too!**

**I've decided there needs to be another word for vacation when you go on one with your kids. I'm more exhausted now than when I'm NOT on vacation. EEEEP! The tiny tots are having a blast, though, so I guess that's what counts!**

**Dude... this induction ceremony better be epic after all this hype. I hope at least one of us knows what's going down during it! LOL**

**xx ~ HT**


	107. KK's Bday: Spontaneous Combustion

**We know it's Momma Russett's turn, but HEY, did you know it's KK's birthday today? So the three of us have a little surprise hot potato! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

****Pledgeward's POV****

"I sure hope nobody cheated on the jizz embargo..." Jake squawked, strutting in front of the line of pledges. Emmett shot me a panicked look, and I winked back. _No big deal. We got this, whatever it is. _

"...Because the more recently you popped your nut, the _harder_ this challenge will be."

Emmett's mind was easy to read. Neither of our asses was up for an encore of the recent paddling. It's possible this morning's frotting wasn't our smartest move, but when Emmett woke up with his leg thrown over my hips, begging me to teach him something new...how could I not pump both our dicks in my hand 'til we burst?

I blamed my morning wood for finding his while the two of us slept and rubbing together so hard, we're lucky we woke up before starting a damn fire in my bed. Hell, maybe I should just blame Emmett—period. For being so fucking...shy, sexy, virginal, sweet, smart, innocent, eager _Emmett_. Everything was his fault.

_Fuck_.

I wanted this fraternity—had chosen Hart College because of it—and I was determined to go the distance. There was a part of me, and I'd never anticipated how potent that part would be, that looked forward to all the humiliating pranks—all because I'd been randomly paired with the hottest pledge in the history of I Felta Thigh. How could I mind being wrapped face-to-face with Emmett in Saran, or oiled up in a jock strap with his chiseled bod behind mine? It was us against the rest, and even when we lost, we won. Not gonna say the paddle felt _good_, but hell if we didn't bring an epic pair of raging hard-ons back to my room with us.

_What kind of torture did our pledge masters have in store for us now?_ We were lined up side by side, wearing only our black boxers with the bright teal IFT logo down the thigh. Our arms stretched across each other's shoulders, locking us together in a tight, ropy chain. Meanwhile, Jasper was binding my left ankle to the inside of Emmett's and my right foot to Teddy's with Velcro strips that were gonna hurt like hell when they were removed.

I wiggled my knee a couple of time to get Emmett's attention. Call me corny, but sometimes I just needed a hit of those deep, honest, baby blues of his, and the fact that I had to gaze through his sexy-as-fuck glasses only made it hotter. His eyes were laced with tension, and I waggled my eyebrows and acted like a goof until he gave me a little smile.

Jake caught my attention again, waving Afton up front. "C'mere, baby. I need you to help me demonstrate." Afton pounced over to his side like an eager puppy, and Jake linked their arms and feet together just like ours. "This challenge is called 'spontaneous combustion'—meaning _nothing_ comes in contact with the dick."

Jake's free hand dove suddenly into Afton's jeans. Afton jumped and hissed and cussed, and Jake sneered as he pumped his boy right in front of us. "This, for example, is _not_ allowed." He pulled out his hand just as abruptly and gave Afton a loud whack on the ass. "Thanks, baby." Afton frowned, grumbling about getting back at him later as Jake pushed him off to the side.

A knot formed in Emmett's neck and if we weren't crammed together like a pile of angry snakes in a too-small cardboard box, I would've massaged it out right then and there. Poor Emmett, this week had been one huge leap after another for him—first kiss, realizing he was gay, blowjobs, and the rest—but damn, was I ever proud of him. It was all I could do not to blow my load on him during that first stunt—or later in the shower after we had our first kiss. God _damn_, Emmett's lips were plump and juicy, and I found myself staring while Jake droned on.

"...Winner and his partner get immunity from a challenge of their choice; last one to pop is the winner's slave for twenty-four hours."

Emmett's head whipped around and he looked at me with those heavily-lidded eyes and half-dropped jaw that made me want to tackle him to the ground and kiss him till we both passed out. _What are you thinking about right now, my sexy scientist?_

My mind-reading skills were sketchy at best, but this time, it hardly took any effort to pick up the vibe Emmett was putting out, and I could imagine his thoughts so clearly, my erection instantly sprang to life. I saw myself—naked, shackled, and kneeling—in front of Emmett in a tight pair of black leather pants. His hand was at the back of my head, pressing my face to his crotch.

_Helllllo_, kinky boy!

My eyes dropped to his boxers, where sure enough, a large tent pole was sticking out at ninety degrees. He was so gonna be first to bust his nut, and all I'd need to do was hold my shit together longer than the others. Not that we couldn't do the role play another time, but no way was I letting another pledge serve my boy. I was determined now to come in last...er, _come_ last.

_Not thinking about it might help..._

Apparently, Jake was still yapping. "...And just so you don't think we're heartless, we do plan to provide some _encouragement_."

I narrowed my eyes at the dark-haired fucker. If he laid one hand on Emmett, I swear I'd—

"Easy, Ed," Jasper soothed from behind me, locking me into a half-Nelson and murmuring into my ear. "Your boy is safe here. I promise." He waited for me to nod before releasing me. Thank Christ we had Jazz as our big brother. He _got_ us.

"Now," Jake continued, "without further ado, Gar, hit the black light—come on, I know you guys have watched _CSI_!"

The room went totally dark for a second, then the purple glow lit up the line of IFT's. We all knew the black light would announce the winner ever-so-graphically, but we still had no idea what the "encouragement" would entail. Tangled and tied and vulnerable, we adjusted to the dark and jostled each other and chuckled nervously before settling in again.

Nobody'd said anything about upper body contact being illegal, so I leaned over and licked my way up Emmett's neck. "That's my boy," I whispered. "You are so fucking hot, Em. You're gonna shoot your wad for me so hard..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpered.

Jake snarled. "If you guys don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna stand right in between you. How would you like that, huh?"

I lunged forward, and the rest of the line groaned and held me back. If one went down, we all went down, and that couldn't possibly be good for the pledges.

I felt Jasper's hand at my back. "Gotta chill, man." His voice startled me; I hadn't realized he was still standing so close.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Afton grab Jake and pin him against his side. I leaned into Emmett's side, and he pushed back. He didn't need words at this point to tell me how turned on he was. Watching him blow his load like this was gonna be so fucking hot...I'd have to be careful I didn't lose mine, too.

"They're ready," Jasper announced, his jeans brushing against my leg. He leaned his face between us and whispered, "You guys got this. You two are the horniest team in the room, by far. Do it for me, pledges." He scrubbed his knuckles at our heads and stepped back as the video came to life in all its triple-x glory.

.

.

.

Three men filled the sixty-inch screen before me. I closed my eyes as quickly as possible, but I was too late. Burned into the back of my eyelids, I could still see a twink of a guy on his hands and knees, giving head to a well-toned brunette, while a muscled, tatted blonde fucked the twink from behind. My dick started to stiffen while I did my best to block out the groans coming from my pledge brothers, but it was Emmett's sharp intake that caused my curiosity to get the best of me.

My eyes popped open in time to see that the brunette man had slid beneath the twink and was already buried deep in his ass. The blonde's dick was pushing against the twink's hole, ready to slowly squeeze himself back inside.

Holy Fuck. Double penetration! They brought out the big guns right away.

I singled out Emmett's loud moan from the rest of the pledges, and unfortunately it went straight to my dick. When I peeked over at him, his mouth was open slightly and his half-lidded eyes were focused solely on the screen. One glance down and it was easy to see the tip of his fat cock twitching back and forth under the waistband of his boxers as he tried to create as much friction as possible. My mouth watered and my dick twitched at the sight, so I averted my eyes back to the TV. Whatever was on the screen was nowhere near as hot as what my sexy-ass boyfriend was doing right now.

Emmett's breathing sped up and I recognized the tell-tale signs of his impending release. I squeezed my eyes shut and was busy naming every NFL quarterback in my head to distract me from listening to Emmett's orgasm when suddenly the sounds in the room changed. Instead of deep, masculine moans, we heard women screeching, "Yes, yes, YES!" It was enough to make my dick deflate, and one look at Emmett's face told me it was having a similar effect on him.

"Oops!" Jake laughed as he switched the women off the screen. "How'd that get in there? Looks like McCarty was ready to cross the finish line though, boys. Better pick up the pace if you want to beat him."

"Edward," Emmett whimpered. "I was so close. Almost there."

"S'okay, baby," I whispered back. "You can do it again. Just pretend like it's you and me in this next one."

The screen lit up with two of the most famous male porn stars I know, Anthony Romero and Colby Keller. I was quite familiar with this particular video and breathed a sigh of relief, hoping I could tune out what I practically had memorized. It was one of the hottest fucking pornos I'd ever seen and I knew it was bound to make most, if not all of the guys here pop their load. Jake had started the video in the middle, just as Colby was entering Anthony from behind. Colby leaned down to offer Anthony one final loud, sloppy kiss before gripping his chin with his hand and pistoning his dick in and out of Tony's ass.

"Damn it," Emmett gasped. "Please, Edward."

"You like that?" I goaded him. "I can't wait to feel you do that to me. _Fuck_, Em. I can feel your nose pressed against my cheek, your hard chest rubbing against my back, your muscular arms holding me in place as you pound me into the mattress."

Emmett's face scrunched up, almost as if he was in pain, but I knew better. "That's it, baby. Come on, Emmett. Come for me."

"More," he babbled, "just a little more."

Inspiration struck and I took a chance. I leaned over and gave him a quick lick up the neck before whispering in his ear, "Or maybe you'll let me do that to you one day. Will you, Emmett? Will you let me fuck you? Please, baby." I ran the tip of my tongue around the shell of his ear and backed off when I noticed Jake giving me the evil eye, but my mission was complete.

A long, loud moan escaped from Emmett's chest, and I could feel his body trembling. I didn't dare look down, but I knew spurts of hot, white cum were dripping out of the top of his boxers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck," he whimpered, garnering the attention of the other pledges.

"Oh, god, that's so fucking hot," Riley growled from Emmett's other side. I didn't know whether to kick his ass for ogling my man or kiss his mouth for making me so angry my raging hard-on actually depleted.

"Keep your fucking eyes to yourself, Biers," I growled.

Jasper chuckled from the corner he was sharing with Garrett. "Enough, you two. Looks like Emmett is our winner with Riley being a close second. Too bad second place is just the first loser in this game. Keep watching, boys. Let's see who Emmett's slave is going to be."

It didn't take long for Teddy to blow his load, either, popping as soon as Anthony jizzed all over his own stomach while Colby was still inside him. Felix finally let go when Colby pulled out and pumped himself until he came all over Anthony's face.

Without warning, the scene changed to a guy on all fours, trussed up in black leather and wearing a harness. His Master was behind him, smacking his ass with a whip, and an anal plug—complete with horsehair—was fit snuggly in his ass. With a loud grunt, Demetri exploded all over his stomach.

Five stunned faces turned to stare at Demetri as I heard Jasper chuckle in the background. "There's always one who likes the pony play."

Still dazed, I didn't notice as Jake stood before us with his hands on his hips until his delighted voice filled the room. "Well, lookee, lookee! What do we have here? Emmett's possessive boyfriend and Marcus, the pledge whose dick _accidentally_ whacked Emmett in the eye, are the only ones left to be Emmett's slave. Isn't that just _shocking_!"

I could feel my blood pressure rising again at Jake's intentional jab, but Emmett's snort distracted me.

"Got something to say, _Bert_?" Jake sneered, using my nickname for Em to further rile me up. _What the fuck is with this douchebag?_

"No, pledgemaster," Emmett mumbled.

I hated the look on Emmett's face. "Thanks, Jake," I snarked. "You managed to kill my boner. I've got this in the bag now."

Jake huffed and told us the rest of the pledges were going to be freed from our human rope for the last video.

With only Marcus and me left tied together, the huge television was filled with different men. There were only two again this time and they were already fucking outside with a beach scene behind them. The top had short, dark hair with abs that transformed from a four-pack to a six-pack with each thrust. The bottom was equally hot with several tattoos adorning his chiseled body. One leg was thrown over the top's shoulders and he ran his large hands over the top's muscular pecs and abs as the man steadily moved in and out of his ass. With each thrust the bottom let out a small grunt, and my dick sprang back to life.

They were staring into each other's eyes, and I could practically feel the intensity between the two of them. This was nothing like the other videos we'd watched; this was not just hard-core fucking. This was two men who seemed every bit in love, and somehow it felt almost wrong to intrude on their moment.

But holy fucking shit it was hot as hell. I couldn't look away.

The bottom gripped his lover around his neck and pulled him down for kiss. "Feels so fuckin' good," he panted, then gripped his heavy, uncut cock and started pumping himself while his strong hand caressed his lover's body again.

My own dick was like granite by now, and contrary to my words to Emmett earlier, I saw more of us in this video than the previous one. I squeezed my eyes shut and did my best to block the images from my mind, naming all of the Presidents in my head—when I finished with them I could start with the Vice Presidents. Nothing going on inside my head could drown out the bottom's quiet grunts as his lover pleasured him, though, and I finally opened my eyes to take a peek.

Wrong move.

The bottom's face was twisted in desire as he stroked his cock faster and finally came in three spurts on his own stomach and his lover's chest. He pulled his lover down again for another kiss and murmured, "I love you … forever … promise," between kisses.

Without warning, my orgasm tore through me like a freight train, and I exploded inside my own boxers. The sensation was so forceful, I nearly fell over but two firm hands grabbed me and held me up before I could hit the floor.

I knew Emmett had saved me from face planting, but I couldn't bear to look at him. "Fuck," I swore, knowing I'd let him down by not holding out longer.

Strong arms wrapped around me and I felt Emmett's lips at my ear. "You did it, baby! Marcus blew as soon as the first guy jizzed himself! You're mine!"

.

.

.

My heart hammered in my chest and I had to take a couple of huge gulps of air to calm down. It took a few seconds for Emmett's words to sink it.

"Wait. What did you just say? I won?" No fucking way. I couldn't believe it.

Emmett's strong hands skated up my chest, holding me in place in front of his hard, muscular chest. "You so fucking rocked! I was worried for a second there, but you held on." His warm breath fanned over my ear and then I felt his tongue curl around my earlobe. He bit down on it and my spent cock twitched. "Oh, mmmm," he whispered in a sexy, sultry voice. "The things I'm going to make you do."

My calmed heart started pounding again, but this time for a whole different reason. My poor cock throbbed, filling slightly as images of me on my knees in front of Emmett, mouth open and waiting, flashed in my mind.

Emmett chuckled and his chest vibrated against my back. "You're thinking about it right now, aren't you? About what it will be like to be on your knees for me, ready to serve me in any way I wish."

_Holy dirty talk! Where in the hell had this Bert been hiding? _

Shy, nerdy Emmett was hot, but this guy … Jesus. I was without a doubt the luckiest bastard around.

"Um," I swallowed audibly.

Emmett tilted his hips and I felt his erection slide between the cheeks of my ass. "Jesus, Em," I groaned.

The moment was interrupted when Jasper cackled. "Hey horndogs, you two might want to take that someplace else. Not that I think any of us would mind a live porno right here at IFT."

I had to shake my head and clear the fog of lust and the image of Emmett's cock down my throat. I looked up and well … what I saw really didn't help with anything at all. Garrett was draped around Jasper like a blanket, tucked right up beside him. Garrett's hands were everywhere and I groaned when his shiny pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked up the side of Jasper's neck. On the couch, Jake had Afton on his lap and if couldn't see that they were both dressed, I'd swear they were fucking with the way Afton undulated against Jake's chest. Moans and groans were everywhere, sounding hotter than any porno I'd ever seen.

It was all too much. I was so god damned turned on I could hardly breathe.

"Easy, baby," Emmett's said softly in my ear. He pressed in close, his big body wrapped all around me. His arm was over my shoulder and he pulled me tight against his side. "I've got you."

I had no idea how he knew I was about to freak out, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be alone with him. I turned, my lips against his ear. "Please, take me upstairs, Bert. Now." I scraped my teeth along his neck. "I need you to make me yours."

Emmett groaned, low and deep and his whole body vibrated. It was so hot.

Our eyes locked. His were almost black, his pupils so big that there was almost no color left. I felt it all the way to my aching cock, and my mouth fell open.

"I have such plans for that pretty mouth," he panted.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs. I heard catcalls and whoops as he dragged me behind him, but I didn't give a shit. I was about two minutes from being on my knees and having a mouthful of Emmett's cock.

We didn't stop; tripping and stumbling up the stairs toward the bedrooms didn't even slow us down. Emmett threw open the very first door we came to so hard the door bounced off the wall. When he kicked it shut and pulled me inside, the wall shook. I opened my mouth to say … something … but before I could even get one word out, his tongue was down my throat and his hands were traveling over every inch of my body he could reach. It was like he couldn't decide where to start. First his hands were in my hair, then up and down my back, until finally he grabbed two handfuls of ass.

"Do you have any idea how hot it was to watch you down there?" Emmett growled as he used his teeth to nip across my collarbone. "To see you lose it like that and know that it was me you were thinking about, not what was on TV? So fucking hot, baby."

"I wanted to win." I gasped when the tip of his finger slid down the crack of my ass.

"Oh believe me, I wanted you to win, too."

His voice was whiskey smooth, with just a hint of dirty, and it made my knees weak and my dick ache.

"Yeah?" I taunted, grinding my dick against his. "You really want me on my knees for you, huh? You want to fuck my mouth, force me to take every inch of your long, hard cock?"

His fingers dug into the firm muscles of my ass, hard enough that I knew there'd be finger-sized bruises everywhere. I didn't fucking care.

And with that thought, my body became putty in his large, more than capable hands.

"Mmmm, oh yeah." Emmett purred as he licked up the side of my neck. "You're so fucking mine, aren't you, baby? And so ready to do whatever I want?"

Some sound, a cross between a moan and a whimper bubbled up out of my throat, and that was all the affirmation Emmett needed. With one last biting sting of his teeth on my neck, he gently pushed me away from him. We each stood there, staring at each other, chests heaving, glistening with sweat, cocks hard, tenting our wet boxers. I licked my lips when Emmett reached down and palmed his cock, tilting his hips seductively.

His eyes darkened, and his smirk was pure sin. "You want this?"

I nodded, unable to speak. And holy fuck did I ever want it.

"Unh uh," he drawled, squeezing his package. "If you want it, you gotta say it."

I cleared my throat and rasped, "I want it."

"Say please, and maybe I'll be nice and let you," he said, the left side of his mouth lifted in a sexy grin as he slowly inched down his boxers until just the shiny, flared head of his cock peeked out.

My mouth watered and my stomach flipped. "Oh Jesus, Emmett. Please, I want it." I begged shamelessly, but I was so turned on, I couldn't help myself. Between the porn and the way he kept looking at me, not to mention this whole new side of him, I was going out of my fucking mind.

In one fluid motion, he shoved his boxers down his legs and gripped his cock. "Then get over here and suck me. Now, Edward."

I was moving before he even uttered his command, falling to my knees in front of him. I leaned forward and ran my nose along his shaft. He smelled musky and sweaty and I loved it. Above me, I could hear his harsh breaths and it made me so hot to know that I was doing that to him. When I got to the base, I nuzzled the soft skin there for a moment before I inched my way back to the tip of his cock. I flicked my tongue at the bead of pre-come that leaked from the tip.

"Open your mouth, take me in," Emmett snarled through gritted teeth.

I did as he demanded, swirling my tongue around each inch that he fed me. His hands went to the sides of my head and he held me in place as he took control. I wasn't an expert or anything; I'd given more than a few blowjobs before, though none that was ever quite like this. Emmett's hands on my head, his cock in my mouth, our fraternity brothers in the house, all of it only heightened the air of excitement that floated around us.

Emmett ran his thumbs along the edge of my jaw, the move astoundingly hot. How in the hell he knew how to do that I had no idea, but I would definitely ask him later just what in the fuck he'd been reading or watching before he came to IFT that turned him into a sex god. Because he was hotter than Jake Bass or Anthony Romero or even Colby Keller—who I thought was hotter than fucking hell.

I gulped and slurped, letting him fuck my mouth. The pace was fast, my jaw ached, and my knees were killing me, but there was no way in hell I was going to do anything to stop what was going on. Emmett using me solely for his own pleasure was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

He pressed forward on the next thrust and then held himself perfectly still.

"Look at me," his hoarse voice cracked.

I tipped my head and groaned around him when our eyes met. A shudder wracked my body from the intensity and I felt how much he wanted me all the way down to my semi-numb toes.

"I'm going to come and you're going to swallow every drop and then we're going to go over to that bed right there," he indicated with a tip of his chin, "and you're going to fuck me until we both pass out. Got it?"

I nodded, reached up and planted my hands on his ass, and went to town because getting to fuck him … I was so ready for that.

Emmett loved my enthusiasm. Mixed in panting and grunting, he moaned and groaned a string of words that had more fuck's and shit's and goddamn's in it than I ever thought I'd hear Emmett utter.

"Ed … baby … oh Jesus. So fucking close," he hissed.

I opened my throat and swallowed, humming as I did so, and knew that it would only be a second or two more before he couldn't help but come. I was right. The next thrust had him spilling into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, not wanting to lose a drop because there was no way in hell I was going to fail at my job.

"Yes, yes … oh motherfucking hell yes." Words continued to pour out of him along with his steady stream of come until finally, there wasn't anything left.

I leaned back on my heels and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Finally he opened his eyes and when he did, they found mine. Tauntingly I licked my lips. "Mmmm mmm, Bert. That was fucking amazing."

* * *

**A/N: As your fellow taters, we wanted to write you a special happy birthday chapter to show our epic love for you. Basically, we knew it had to be dirty (just like our KK) and had to have a horse tail (unlike our KK), and the rest was some combination of hot potato behavior and collaboration. If you happened to miss the banner we posted on FB in the Three Hot Potatoes timeline, go check it out! It's a special edition ghetto banner just for KK. :)**

**In case you failed to notice, it's YOUR TURN, birthday girl. YOU HEARD THE MASTER! Get them on that bed over there and have Edward fuck him until they both pass out!**

**WE LOBS YOU SO MUCH! **

**MWAH! **

**Hot Tot, Ida Ho, and Sweet Potato (not necessarily in that order—we'll let you try to puzzle that out!)**


	108. Chapter 108

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 108**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Would I completely freak you out if I told you I was falling in love with you?" I froze as the words left my mouth. What the hell had I just done?

"Emmett," Edward sighed as he pushed to his feet and captured my jaw in his hands. His lips were on mine, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth, carrying with it the salty flavor of my release. "Not only would I _not_ freak out, I'd say it right back."

My arms snaked around Edward's bare waist and I pulled him forward, getting as close to him as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man...I am filled with SO much love for my fellow potatoes (and pretty much the rest of the fandom for the birthday love) I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I mean-did you _see_ that outtake? GAH! Dying. It was so much win, I may never recover.  
**

**So even though I wanted to get to the butt-lovin'...I had to be sweet and sappy for a second. **

**I'll leave the balloon knot ripping to da Ho!**

**MWAH to the extreme!**

**MR**


	109. Chapter 109

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 109**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"In that case," I replied, feeling every inch of his hard body against mine, "I love you."

Edward answered with a loud moan and a slow, deep kiss. When he finally pulled back, there was mischief in his eyes. "I love you, too, Emmett, but I'm starting to think you're stalling."

My heart stuttered at both his words and the promise of things to come—namely, my boyfriend ...inside me. In one swift motion, he kicked off his boxers and dragged us both to the bed.

I swallowed heavily as I imagined that thick, hard cock driving into my ass.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot believe our birthday girl went all sappy on us when we set her up for the ultimate moment and popped his ILY cherry instead! I have only one thing to say to you: WELL DONE, Momma! And now...back to the balloon knot (vomit)...Sweet P?**

**xx ~IDH**


	110. Chapter 110

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 110**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward scooted me to the middle of the bed, grabbing my hands and holding them firmly over my head. He straddled my thighs and stared down at me. His hair was a mess, his lips deliciously swollen and red, and his eyes twinkled with naughtiness.

He was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen … and he was all fucking mine.

"Well, now, Bert, it seems I have you quite at my mercy. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

A slow roll of his hips brought his hard dick in contact with my own semi-hard one.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I think we alllllll know what Edward is going to do with or errrrm TO our Emmett.  
**

**Hope you had the most excellent birthday imaginable MR! **

**You're up HT ... **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	111. Chapter 111

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 111**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I groaned, loud and long, and thrashed my head from side to side as I fisted the sheets. "Whatever you want. Just... Please… Make me yours."

A low growl emanated from Edward's chest before his lips crashed to mine. "You're already mine," he mumbled against my lips. Edward rutted his heavy cock against mine, and I became so lost in everything _Edward_, I didn't notice him grabbing the lube until one long, wet finger slid between my ass cheeks and inside me.

I tensed until Edward's soft lips brushed against my ear. "Shh… baby. I've got you. Trust me."

* * *

**A/N: WHOOPS! Sorry for the delay, peeps.**

**Welp, we have penetration. Prep away, MR!**

**xx ~ HT**


	112. Chapter 112

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 112**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

The tension in my body eased like a balloon deflating, Edward's words relaxing me as another finger slipped inside. His lips moved softly over my cheek as those devious digits scissored and stretched me. I was nervous, but I knew Edward would never hurt me. He took my cock like a champ, and my shaft was pretty fucking thick. I could do this.

I knew it was time when Edward started to shake. His teeth dug into my shoulder as he slowly slid his fingers out and reached for the lube. He loosed a generous squirt onto his throbbing cock.

* * *

**A/N: Consider our boy prepped. How did actual penis penetration fall to da Ho? Luck of the draw? Maybe she can just banter her way through the next 100 words and leave the insertion for Sweet.  
**

**Love you guys so damn much!**

**MR**


	113. Chapter 113

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 113**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Those intense green eyes burned two holes into me as Edward sloshed his cock through his slippery fist, mumbling, "Can't ...wait ...want you..."

I opened my thighs for him, eager for his hard body between my legs. "Please, Edward..."

He lined up his hips and scooted closer, placing his free hand on top of my chest. His cool, slick tip touched my skin, and I hissed, my fingers digging deep into Edward's side.

"Emmett," he warned softly, "this is it. Know that I love you."

My eyes rolled back as he entered me, and I knew I'd been changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Although it was suggested (and tempting as hell) that I post 100 "no"s, I decided to shock my fellow taters-so kind they were to leave me the un-knotted balloon knot-and drive it home. I couldn't resist the sweetness of our Fratward; I'll leave the pounding (or time jumping, if she so decides) to my Sweet P.**

**Thank you all for your amazing, enthusiastic support for this story. It's a privilege to share brain space with my collaborators, and it's always a pleasure to share the fruits of my mental labors *fans self* with an appreciative audience. You guys rock our taters hard.**

**xx ~IDH**


	114. Chapter 114

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 114**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

The burn that stole my breath was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I gasped and tightly closed my eyes. "Oh, god," I panted.

"Emmett, baby, open your eyes and look at me," Edward urged.

I did as he asked. "Jesus, Edward," I groaned as our eyes met, held. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but he moved again and the burn eased, replaced by fire of a different kind.

"Better?" he quipped and his grin was sweet and sinful and the same time.

I arched my back and pressed on his ass with my heels. "More."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there was no way I was gonna be the one to time jump! I might be a little crazy but I'm not insane!  
**

**You guys rock, so hard! Thank you so much for all the love for these boys! **

**Happy Friday ... sorry I'm a little late! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	115. Chapter 115

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 115**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My groan was embarrassingly loud as Edward slid home, his balls flush against my ass. I cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down, needing to feel him everywhere. His rainforest eyes reached right into my soul as our lips grazed against one another without even really kissing. "Damn, this feels amazing. I love you so much."

In response, Edward pressed a wet, languid kiss against the hollow of my neck as he slowly thrust in and out of me. When I bucked against him, he sat up and slammed his hips against me with one loud _SMACK_.

* * *

**A/N: YESSSS! I LOVE BOY LOVE!**

**Happy Mother's Day to all the American mama's out there! (just in case I don't get a turn tomorrow!) I'm heading out to take my mom out for dinner b/c I decided to be selfish and save a meal for ME tomorrow! **

**Love you guys so hard! I've been so fail at reviews this time around and I'm so sorry. I read and love every one. You guys are seriously the best and make this so much fun!**

**xx ~ HT**


	116. Chapter 116

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 116**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Oh God," I groaned, feeling my balls press against Edward's ass. His hands scrambled to hold onto any part of me; my hips, my arms, my neck. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel, tasting his desire on the air. He wanted me so desperately; I swore it was a tangible presence between us.

"You are my life now," Edward whispered, his lips pressing against my temple. I couldn't have stopped my orgasm even if my mother walked through the door. Edward's words combined with the feeling of his cock inside me, had my cum spurting between us.

* * *

**A/N: YESSSS! I LOVE BOY LOVE!**

**I left that there because...yeah we do :-)  
**

**I iz drunk. **

**Truefact**

**And ff is fail...**

**Again..truefact.**

**If you didn't hear about Edward's awesome rainforest eyes...yeah...go back a chapter and read that one.**

**Little Bornonhalloween walked the walk and got his degree today. Good for you, Little H! We are all proud of you! **

**Now...we still need Edward to blow. **

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	117. Chapter 117

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 117**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"What about you?"

"Yeah," Edward grinned. "About that …hold on tight, baby. I'm about to pound you into the box spring."

Edward gripped my thighs and practically folded me in half with his body arched over mine. "I …fucking …love you, Em," he grunted, forcing himself relentlessly into the unexplored depths of my body with every word.

"Do it! Harder …_deeper_."

Edward's eyelids dropped closed as his jaw clenched with restraint. "Em …I can't…"

"Don't …please …I want to see you let go. For _me_."

Edward unleashed his jackhammer and burst inside me; thrusting my head into the flimsy headboard.

* * *

**A/N: So my 6-y-o niece (who is an excellent reader) comes to sit on my lap on the plane while I'm writing this. "What are you doing, Aunt [Born]?" "Writing a story." "Can I help?" "NO!" (Little Big H laughing across the aisle) Oh, what a pervy web we weave! Yes, it's been a whirlwind of family and imposed computer silence, but when I read the great shizzle my fellow taters had been writing, I couldn't just leave Edward hanging there!**

** Don't know when Sweet P will be able to post- I know she's got a lot on her potato plate, too-but wanted to pass the potato! Thanks for your forbearance...and for all the awesome reviews. SO much fun to read. MWAH!**

**XX ~IDH**


	118. Chapter 118

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 118**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I ignored the sudden ache in my head and just tried to hang on for the ride. Edward was an animal, grunting and groaning and fucking me so good and hard.

"Jesus," I panted.

"No, baby. Edward," he smirked. It didn't take but two more hard thrusts before Edward did as I asked and let go-and holy hell if it wasn't the hottest damned thing I'd ever seen.

He threw his head back and the cords of his neck stretched. I wanted to lick up every drop of sweat that glistened on his skin.

"Oh fuck, that's hot," I breathed.

* * *

**A/N So, we finally have mutual orgasms; only took us a hundred and some chapters to get here, not too bad, huh?  
**

**My fellow taters are the chocolate to my peanut butter and the salsa to my chips (sorry, had Mexican for lunch!) I love them hard! Love all of you, too ... thanks for your patience. My potato plate is almost empty!  
**

**Okay, dirty HT ... you're up. (Get your mind out of the gutters, you pervs, she was busy planting and working in her garden today, JEESH!)**

**xoxo**

**SP**


	119. Chapter 119

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 119**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Yeah?" Edward panted, collapsing against my chest.

I gave into the urge and licked a line of sweat off his neck, enjoyed the salty taste of Edward. "Yeah. We get to do that again, right?"

Edward guffawed. "Hells yes. I love feeling you on top of me, filling me, but that was fucking _spectacular_."

My stomach churned and my heart flipped as Edward raved over our sex life. I never would've dreamed I'd turn into the animalistic sex fiend I am around Edward... but I loved it. I tightened my arms around his waist and kissed below his ear. "I…

* * *

**A/N: Sweet readers... I'm so sorry for my delay as well. It's been a crazy hectic week in the Tot household. We are settling back to a semi-normal routine on Sunday though! Thanks for all of your love and reviews. You guys are the best!**

**DID YOU SEE THE J/G OUTTAKE? Our very own Sweet Potato had a birthday so we cooked up a special outtake just for her in our "Pledge Week: Behind the Rush" story! Those boys are unf! They need their own story!**

**Take it away, MR!**

**xx ~ HT**


	120. Chapter 120

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 120**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"…can't believe I almost talked myself out of doing this." Edward shifted his head on my chest until he met my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" he said, his words trailing off into a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Yeah," I replied. He nuzzled against me and closed his eyes, content to just wait for me to organize my thoughts before I voiced them. "I think I worried it would make me feel like less of a man or something. But I feel even stronger now…like knowing I can take every inch of your cock makes me a superhero."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

**A/N: HI! I had no idea what to write! They've been fucking for like...20 chapters or something! I was like...I know there's plot here somewhere.  
**

**So I just flounced on plot and figured a compliment to Edward's dick was good enough. I'm totally envisioning his cock wearing a cape. Though anyone who read 'Misapprehension of Bella Swan' knows how quickly a cock-cape can turn deadly for a poor, defenseless snuffie.**

**Find us some plot, da Ho!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	121. Chapter 121

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 121**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"What did we miss?"

Garrett looked up from the large animal part roasting on the outdoor pit. His eyes clicked from Edward's grin to mine. "Not a fucking thing—unless you enjoy scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush."

Edward's tongue snaked into my ear. "I can think of better uses of my talents."

"I'll bet," Garrett chuffed, basting the meat with a long, slick brush. "You guys break anything up there?"

"Not yet," I retorted.

"That's my boy," Edward's low laugh bathed me in warmth. "What the hell is that anyway?"

"One-fourth of a ninety-pound lamb," Garrett crowed.

"That's fucking awesome."

* * *

**A/N: Well, MR, I don't know if I've restored a plotline, but I did have a little real-life frat tidbit to share. That's my toast to my graduate and his ****Sigma Pi ****brothers/housemates, who actually did roast a 90-pound lamb one body part at a time in their back alley last weekend.**

**So, are we back on track here? They're finally out of bed, they've skipped the toilets, and methinks there's one more prank before the induction. What's left for our hot, horny pledges, Sweet P?**

**Home sweet home is home sweet home!**

**XX ~IDH**


	122. Chapter 122

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 122**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

The other pledges trickled outside, following the smell of food and no doubt wanting the coolers of beer. The mood was light, though there was an electric buzz as well. We were on the countdown … one last prank to get through and then-initiation.

I couldn't believe it was almost over.

A loud cackle ripped me away from my thoughts, and I couldn't help my snort of surprise.

A warm hand slid around my waist and settled on my hip. "Can you believe that fucking idiot?" Edward chuckled in my ear.

"Is it bad that I can say yes?"

* * *

**A/N: So, we have one prank left. Anyone have a clue what's in store for our boys? No? Good ... because I don't either! I do know it will be potatotastic though because well, my fellow taters kick ass.  
**

**You did see that absolutely AMAZING and HOT and FANTASTIC and did I mention HOT Jasper/Garrett outtake that my MR and HT wrote didn't you? If you didn't, I suggest you rectify that immediately. I have read that slice of heaven no less than 10 times and it gets better every time. I can NOT thank you girls enough for writing that ... my love for you is off the charts!  
**

**Sorry I'm a bit late, but better late than never, yes? **

**Your turn HT. This one's gonna be fun, I just know it! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	123. Chapter 123

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 123**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Jake… gargantuan, dumb as a dog, jackass Jake… was squirming around on the ground squealing like a little girl while Afton… sweet, studious, scrawny Afton… held Jake down and tickled him mercilessly.

"Show them your feet, or I'll tell everyone you're a big screaming bottom!" Afton yelled as his fingers continued to dig into Jake's sides.

"DUDE!" Jake laughed. "Stop it, baby! I give!"

Afton finally relented and bent down to give Jake a swift kiss before helping him up.

"Nu-uh!" Jasper hollered. "Keep those stank-ass hobbit feet locked up tonight, Jake! Just because your boy has a foot fetish…

* * *

**A/N: I might be watching "The Hobbit." **

**Mebbeh...**

**Someone asked when we'd be wrapping this up... we really don't know since there's no plot... but I imagine it won't be much longer since it's Pledge Week and the week is almost over:( Sad times. I really love these boys!**

**Keep it real, MR!**

**Love y'alls reviews... and YOU!**

**xx ~ HT**


	124. Chapter 124

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 124**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"…doesn't mean we all have to suffer!"

I turned and buried my face in Edward's neck, trying to cover the stench of Jake's feet with the scent of my man. It worked, but it also had my dick rising rapidly.

"Gentlemen, gather round!" I reluctantly removed my nose from Edward's sweetly scented skin and looked toward Jasper, who was holding a large glass paper-filled fishbowl. "Since we couldn't decide which awesome prank to torture you with as the last event, we will let fate choose for us."

With those ominous words hanging in the air, Jasper reached into the bowl.

* * *

**A/N: How crazy insane is Hot Tot? Only she would come up with something like that. Just another reason to love her!  
**

**I totally passed the buck to da Ho for the last prank. I'm so fail.**

**Love each and every one of you for your continued support into our insanity!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	125. Chapter 125

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 125**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Fuck me, this is gonna be painful," Garrett moaned.

My ass cheeks clenched as Edward's fingers tightened at my waist.

Jasper chuckled and nuzzled at Garrett's cheek. "Don't worry, baby. We'll get your noise-canceling headphones."

Riley's voice broke through the tension. "Just say it. What do we have to do?"

I wanted to punch Jasper when he announced our final stunt.

"Each team will compose and perform an original I Felta Thigh anthem tomorrow morning at breakfast."

_Moment of truth._

"Edward, I'm tone—"

His cocky grin stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I was practically born for this, baby."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I have been holding onto this one for so long, but every time the potato came to me, they were halfway thru one act or another, and it didn't quite fit to throw in writing a song. So thank you, sweet MR for giving me the layup chapter!**

**I'll finally be home later today, and can't wait to stretch my fingers over my keyboard again.**

Okay, Sweets. What are our sweet crooner and his tone-deaf partner gonna come up with? What new talents will Edward roll out for our bedazzlement? And what about Albert? Might he have something to add after all?


	126. Chapter 126

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 126**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My jaw dropped to the floor. Of course he could sing. My guy fucked like a porn star, kissed like a dream, and looked like he just stepped out of a _GQ_ spread so why wouldn't he be able to sing as well?

He reached a hand out and swiped at the corner of my mouth. "You've got some drool, baby." His eyes were positively glowing and I couldn't speak. He was so god damned hot … and all fucking mine.

I licked the pad of his thumb and ignored the throb in my dick. "You have a plan?"

* * *

**A/N: I sure hope Edward has a plan! I think our Albert is in good hands, though, so never fear!  
**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and for loving these boys as much as we do! My fellow taters are pretty freaking amazing aren't they? **

**Okay HT, let's see what this plan is gonna consist of! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	127. Chapter 127

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 127**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward was perched on a stool beside me, arms wrapped around a guitar, addressing our almost-but-not-quite-yet-brothers.

He threw me a wink before announcing my singing debut. My dick twitched as I took in his lopsided grin but immediately fell flaccid when his fingers strummed against the strings.

_Fuckingshitdamnitalltohellandback!_

"You got this," Edward mouthed, calming me.

Staring into his eyes... I rapped:

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_As the fear crept inside me all I could do was cry_

_But then… then I joined I Felta Thigh!_

* * *

**A/N: Is this where I post a disclaimer that I am not Gloria Gaynor? Cuz I'm not. I'm sure you're all very shocked and disappointed. If none of this makes sense... I'm blaming the rum and coke I've been drinking all night. K? Coolio :)**

**Take it, MR! How does this shizzle wrap up?**

**Love to all the readers. You guys rock!**

**Also... ****LOVE MY FELLOW TATERS! *Tackle hugs and mooshballs!***

**xx ~ HT**


	128. Chapter 128

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 128**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"TAKE IT OFF!"

I ignored the cheers from the Tri-Delts and kept my gaze locked on Edward. .

_I let you in…to a scary place_

_Your giant cock shot spunk into my ass and made me quake_

_I shoulda known that I was gay, but all you guys helped show me the way_

_And I'll be proud to wear black and teal every day_

The people around us dissolved into laughter, but I kept looking at Edward. I hoped he knew that without his guidance, I would still be sitting in my Barry Manilow-covered closet, hiding who I really was.

* * *

**A/N: If Hot Tot isn't Gloria Gaynor, I am CERTAINLY not after that epic fail!  
**

**Finish us off, Da HO!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**MWAH! **

**MR**


	129. Chapter 129

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 129**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

_My turn_, Edward mouthed, cocky grin plastered in place.

.

.

.

_"You sexy hunk, you stole my heart_

_With the body of Adonis and the brains of R. Descartes _

_Weren't you the one who tried to keep me in my jock?_

_Got our asses paddled firmly and made Ooblek with my cock?"_

.

.

.

"Womp-womp!" The brothers jumped on the couches, fists pumping. I dove back in.

.

.

.

_"Yes, that was I_

_'Cause you're my guy_

_I couldn't let them touch your oiled junk or eat that nasty pie_

_I've stepped out onto that ledge, I'm so gay and proud to pledge_

_I Felta Thigh..."_

* * *

**A/N: Humbled at the talent all around me. All I can take credit for is providing the opening (that's what she said) for my fellow clever taters to do their thang. Ladies, fellow taters, you make me proud to be Da Ho. And readers, you give us a reason to chisel our chapters to an exact 100 every time. Thank you for all your encouragement and enthusiasm. So much love...**

**Sweet P, where are we headed next?**

**xx ~IDH**


	130. Chapter 130

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 130**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You are in so much trouble tonight, Bert," Edward growled in my ear as soon as I sang the last word.

The room was in chaos. Hoots and hollers from the frat brothers, bowing from our fellow pledges, but the best of all was Jasper. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to lay a big, sloppy kiss on Edward and I or tell the rest of the I Felt A Thigh's to kiss his ass because we were his.

It fucking rocked.

"My boys," Jasper laughed as he pulled us into a bear hug. "You are both so in."

* * *

**A/N: As if they wouldn't be!? I don't know about y'all, but I love me some Jasper, like a whole, whole bunch.  
**

**So, we're getting close to the big induction ceremony. I can't wait to see what that will be like! **

**Ugh, I'm a fail again at posting on time, but better late than never. (IDH has been occupied all day, maybe I can sneak this in!) Hope y'all had a happy Friday! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	131. Chapter 131

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 131**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

My mouth dropped open as I processed what Jasper said. I knew he'd told us earlier this week we were pretty much in, but still… relief coursed through me as Edward tackle-hugged me, jumping into my arms and wrapping his legs around my waist. I slid my arms around him and pulled him even closer. The cheering grew louder when Edward gripped my hair and laid a long, deep kiss on me.

"Congrats, baby," he murmured. "So proud of you… I knew you could do it!"

Jasper's hand fell to my shoulder, and Edward's legs slid back down my body.

* * *

**A/N: Eeep! I was gonna time jump... but I thought they needed a moment to celebrate.**

**And I happen to like tackle hugs. ;)**

**Give lots of love and mooshballs to our sweet MR, kay? She deserves every ounce we pour out to her!**

**xx ~ HT**


	132. Chapter 132

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 132**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I stood, struggling to keep from fidgeting as Jake read the rambling and convoluted history of I Felta Thigh. My mom sat proudly in the audience next to Edward's dad, and I hid my grin as she pressed a tissue to her eye for the millionth time.

Jasper took Jake's place at the podium and motioned us forward. I gripped Edward's hand tightly as we stood before our assembled friends, family and fellow brothers.

"Repeat after me –

I do hereby pledge myself to service the brotherhood of I Felta Thigh and the almighty cock, all the days of my life."

* * *

**A/N: I time jumped. I totally did. So the public induction ceremony is over...private one yet to come? I don't know but I hope someone gets to come again before we finish this puppy!  
**

**And yes...I almighty cocked.**

**Take it Da HO!**

**And thanks for the mooshy snuggles. I lost one of my kitties last night. Had to dig his grave myself. But he was a good kitty and knew he was loved. **

**MWAH! **

**MR**


	133. Chapter 133

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 133**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"You're crushing my fingers," Edward growled into my ear.

"I'm dyyyyying."

His eyes clicked to mine, then down to the front of my robe. "Stop thinking about it," he hissed.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Pledges, you are officially brothers! You may go into the ceremonial chamber and divest yourselves of your shackles."

"THANK FUCK!"

_"Emmett Kirkpatrick McCarty!_"

Oops!

Edward's head whipped around, and he burst out laughing. "You just said that out loud, dude."

I lost it. I pulled Edward's hand to my crotch. "Please. Release me from this god-awful contraption. Immediately!"

* * *

**A/N: COCK CAGES FOR THE WIN! Oh, come ON! What's a tater supposed to do after we've pledged our loyal allegiance to the cock and to the republic for Richard Stands? Please, Edward. Release Emmett's magical cock from its shackles before it chokes!**

**So much for the tame ceremony. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xx ~IDH**


	134. Chapter 134

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 134**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Edward yanked on my hand, pulling me down the hall, and slammed the door of the "ceremonial chamber" which was really just a small bathroom. I barely heard the click of the lock over Edward's chuckle.

"Poor baby," he crooned as he dropped to his knees.

"Edward, please. It fucking hurts." I knew I was whining pathetically, but fuck me, my dick felt like it was fire.

He laughed, _the asshole_, while his hands were busy with the button and zipper of my khakis. "Bert, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows your dick hurts … including your mom."

* * *

**A/N: Forgive my delay, but can you blame me for needing a little time to properly appreciate the epicness of my fellow taters? I don't know what's left to cover for these boys, but I'm sure someone will figure out how to wrap it up (and not that way you pervy girls!)  
**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the holiday and be sure to be safe and say thanks to all the men and women who do so much for us! **

**Thanks for reading and for loving these boys as much we do!**

**HT ... whatcha' got next? **

**xoxo**

**SP**


	135. Chapter 135

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 135**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

Any response I may've had is sucked right out of my brain the moment his lips close around my dick.

"Nnnngg…" was my clever response instead. _So much for pre-med smarts_.

I nearly fell over when Edward gripped my hairy thighs and pulled me forward, but somehow I managed to right myself. After pushing my glasses back up my nose, my hands landed in Edward's hair, and I thrust my hips forward until the tip of my cock reached the back of Edward's throat.

"Mmmph…" Edward moaned, the vibrations causing the start of my orgasm to shoot from my nuts…

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... does anyone else feel it? *sniff* The end is near, peeps. I don't know if it'll get back around to me, so just in case I hope you guys know how much I absolutely love writing these crazy stories. I've never had more fun writing, and I have the best potatoes in crime to write with. I love these girls hard and our boy-lovin' expert, Sweet Potato, has been the best EVAR!**

**I'll try not to be lame and answer reviews! The hubby tot being home and summer time with mini tots has me crazy busy! I love each and every review though. You guys rock so hard.**

**xx ~ HT**


	136. Chapter 136

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 136**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

…right out of the top of my cock, painting Edward's face and chest with thick streams of cum. I looked down at him, wondering when the hell he'd ditched his shirt.

"God that was fucking hot."

I jerked my head up and stared across the room at the two men standing just inside the door. Jasper and Garrett were leaning against each other, their eyes locked on my exposed cock and Edward's mouth, their hands shoved down each others' pants.

"You guys mind if we join you?"

I stared at Edward, waiting for him to decide what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: I refuse to end it quite yet...that is unless da Ho feels it's time. As in most things, I trust her to lead us in the right direction.  
**

**My love for you and my fellow potatoes is epic! And though I'm up to my eyeballs in kids and soapy bubbles...I still hope you can feel my love.**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	137. Chapter 137

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 137**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Damn," Edward answered, hopping to his feet and shielding me with his cum-coated body, "there was a time I would've killed for an offer like that.

Jasper held up his hand. "Say no more. I had a feeling you two wouldn't share."

I practically knocked Edward over with my mammoth sigh of relief. "No hard feelings?"

Garrett guffawed, gave Jasper one final tug, then steered him out the door. "Kid's priceless. C'mon, Jazz, and bring along those _hard_ feelings."

"How's your dick..._brother_?"

I grinned at my perfect boyfriend because...well, everything. "Never better, but yours is still trapped."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

* * *

**A/N: So...we could've gone fraternity-wide orgy here, but when in doubt, I usually opt for classy. Of course, who knows what the other root veggies have in store for you? Now how about letting Edward's out of its cage to play, Sweet P?**

**If I don't get another turn to tater on this one, I just want to add my mushy moment of respect and affection for my fellow collabotaters-with a special shout out to our super special "plus one"-the incredible real life sweetest of the Sweet Potatoes, _Les Sharpe. _A brave, brave woman who did our boys proud at every turn. We've celebrated a couple of birthdays with this one, we popped our slash collab cherry, and we lived to tell the tale!**

**And to all of you readers who give us encouragement (_read: enable_) you have my undying feelz. Stay tuned if you can stomach more...the idea mill churns on. (See how I did that there with the stomach and the churning? Yeah.)**

**MWAH!**

**XXX ~IDH**


	138. Chapter 138

**PLEDGE WEEK**

**Chapter 138**

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"Damn," I panted.

Edward flopped down beside me, his head on my shoulder; our bodies warm and clean. "You can say that again," he mumbled, yawning.

"Damn," I chuckled. He laughed then poked me in the side with his incredibly long finger.

Sighing, I scooted down in the bed and pulled him close. We shifted, a knee here, an arm there, until we fit perfectly together. I glanced at our teal t-shirts draped over the chair and smiled.

"We did it," I whispered, kissing the top of his head.

He moved closer, kissed my chest. "We sure the fuck did."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, they did it ... and IT!  
**

**So, that's the end. I know, we're as sad as you all are about it, but it's time. I can NOT even begin to tell you how much fun it was to be a part of this! I am so grateful to my fellow taters for asking me to come along on the wild and wacky ride! I love you girls so freaking hard! **

**Thank you to each of you that has followed along with this insanity with us and for loving these boys as much as we do. I can freely admit that nothing in this story was what I expected, but I loved every minute of it! **

**Thanks again - Happy Friday! **

**xoxo**

**SP**


End file.
